


Why Can't Life Be Easy~

by ShatterStars_01



Category: Jacksepticeye RPF, Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin - Works, Mark Fischbach/Sean McLouglin - Fandom, Markiplier RPF, Pewdiepie RPF, Septiplier - Fandom, Youtuber RPF
Genre: Bullying, Eventual Happy Ending, Friends With Benefits, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin - Works - Freeform, Mark fischbach/Sean McLoughlin - Freeform, Markiplier - Freeform, New Student, Partying, Rape Recovery, Sean McLoughlin/Felix Kjellberg - Freeform, Septiplier - Works, friendships, highschool, jacksepticeye - Freeform, marksepticpie, pewdiepie - Freeform, smut warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 11:12:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 31,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12131208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatterStars_01/pseuds/ShatterStars_01
Summary: Jack is the new student at this highschool. On his first day of school, he already has made a ton of new friends. Two of them, are Mark and Felix. Both are very interesting to him, and he can't help but crush on the both of them. The thing is, he can't decide between the two of them.Confusion, drama, and even bullies are involved, and Jack just wants to curl up in a ball and have someone solve all his problems, but that's not how it works.Life isn't always easy, but friends can always make it easier.





	1. A Newbie

***Jack's POV***

 

I look out out of the car's window, and see a giant red brick building with a sign that says _**"Alexander Price's Highschool.**_ **"**

I turn towards my Ma,"Do I have te' go?"

"Bejayus, Jack, stop olagonin' and get outta de' car," exclaimed my Ma.

"Hehe, fine, Ma. Love ya, see ya after school," I said, smiling.

"Love ya, too," she replied.

I got out of the car, and slung my backpack on. Slamming the door shut, my Ma waved at me and drove off.

I turned around slowly to face the building that was looming over me. I walked up timidly to the front of my new school. 

I sighed," Alright, Jackaboy, we can do this. Just try not to get lost, and try to meet new people, and we'll be fine."

I clutched my backpack tighter, and pulled open the double-doors. I walked down the hallways of the school, observing my surroundings.

It was the first day of school, and students were all over the place. Jocks high-fiving each other, teenage girls chatting on how much they missed each other, emo kids listening to all their favorite bands together, and freshmens absolutely lost and trying to find their homerooms. Yup, this is definitely a stereotypical Highschool. 

I walk over to a door with a sign that reads "School Office." I enter inside, and relax to the quieter room. I stand at the front desk, and see a lady making her way over towards me with a smile. She was wearing a blouse with a long skirt that was at her ankles, and had her hair tied back in a bun. She seemed like a nice old lady, so I decided to smile back with politeness.

"May I help you?" she said warmly.

I shook my head," Yes, I'm the new exchange student."

She perked up, realizing who I was now," Oh of course! Right this   way. We expected you would be needing some help to find your classes, so we ask one of our A.S.B students to help guide you around the place."

She led me to the other side of the office, and there I saw a student there waiting for me. He had blonde short hair in a kinda faux like way. He also was wearing a peach colored jacket and some jeans with Vans. He had bright soft blue eyes, and he was very pale with a few freckles.

"Hey, there. My name's Robin," he stated," I'll be showing you where everything is."

"My name is Sean, but you can call me Jack," I told him.

"Well, boys, the bell is going to ring in 5 minutes so you better hurry up to your classes now," the lady had informed us.

We both nodded, and I followed Robin as he lead me to my homeroom. On the way, Robin decided to make small talk.

"So why Jack? Is seems far off from Sean," he asked.

"Oh, well, in Ireland it's a nickname for John which is a nickname for Sean," I explained to him.

"Seems complicated," he admitted.

"It is. My Ma started calling me that and it just stuck with me. Don't know why she didn't just name me Jack instead of Sean," I chuckled.

"So your from Ireland? I kinda of suspected it with your accent," he told me.

"Hehe, yeah. My family just moved, since my Pa got work here," I said. 

"Oh wow. How you like so far?" he asked.

I responded," I haven't got to explore the town that much, but it's been quite nice so far."

He smiled," Well, that's good. If you like, my friends can take you around town and show you our favorite spots. You can meet them at lunch, I'm sure they'll love to meet you."

"Really? If it's not too much to ask for," I said.

"Of course! You seem like a cool dude to me, I'm sure you guys will get along," he stated," Just wait for me after your third period class, and we'll go to lunch together."

"Alright, sounds awesome dude," I said, thanking him.

When I had been given the gist of where everything was, we reached my home room classroom and parted ways. Since Robin was so prepared, he had even provided me with a map of the school if I ever got lost anyway.

I entered the classroom, and took my seat, preferably in the very back. Kids flooded inside, sitting close to their friends mostly. 

As I waited for the bell to ring, which would be in like 2 minutes, out of nowhere a big burly kid sat on my desk. He was wearing a letterman jacket, and had his hair gelled back. With him, were two of what I presumed were his friends.

"Hey, there newbie. My name is James," he said." I'm gonna let this slide since your new, but this is MY seat."

I got ticked off, with this kid's bold statement. There are bunch of free seats left, and I'm pretty sure he can sit in one of those and leave me be.

"Well, your name isn't on it, and I'm pretty sure you don't own these chairs so I don't see why I can't sit in this chair," I remarked at him." Also, my name isn't newbie, you ass."

His friends laughed at my comment, and he just glared at me. I shot back the same look, but with more venom and he backed off.

"You have no clue who I am! I'm just warning you, you little shit, you DO NOT want me as your enemy," he said, threatening me.

The bell rang, and he and his goons went and sat in some other chairs. 

I scoffed at what James said. He really thinks he some tough shit. I'm glad he didn't push me any further. It's the first day of school, and I really don't need to get in any fights to ruin my clean records. I just hope this kid doesn't cause me anymore trouble. Oh well, all I know now is I need to avoid that douchebag.

Kids ran inside the classroom and fled to their seats, as the teacher walked into the classroom. She wrote her name on the board, Mrs. Calip it read, and turned to face the class. She look very intimidating and strict, but when she began talking her voice was very soft. Maybe I'll get along with her, and no arguments won't need to be made throughout the year.

"Alright, class, summer is over and we must begin our lessons as soon as possible," Mrs. Calip stated calmly, but loud enough for everyone to hear." Turn your pages to Unit one, chapter one. Read the whole chapter, take notes, and do a summary of the chapter. This must be finished by tomorrow! Extra credit if you turn it in by the end of class. You may begin."

I follow the teacher's orders, and turn to the correct page. My eyes land on the page, and my head immediately feels like it's going to explode with all the information that was listed down. There's is literally a centimeter full of pages to read! 

UGH!!!!!!! I am officially back in Highschool, why!?!?!?


	2. New Friends

***Jack's POV***

The bell rang, and my third period was over. Kids rushed outta of the classroom, and made their way to lunch.

So far, I've been having an okay day.

My homeroom teacher already loves me! She was very impress to see that I was the only student to finish my notes and summary, and turn it in after class. She had skimmed through it all, and gave a big smile and told me we were going to get along this year. For my second period class, my math teacher had just gone through all the goals of the semester. His name was Mr. Arkeson, and he was very reserved. He let us work on our own, so I wasn't too worried of having to wait up on the whole class to get one question done at a time. As for my third period teacher, his name was Mr. Reyes. He teaches History, something I'm not too interested in since it's made out of mostly lectures. But to my surprise, Mr. Reyes made everything sound interesting, and put it in ways that would apply to our mordern world. I was very pleased to known that so far I like all my teachers.

Pulling me outta of my thoughts, was the call of my name. I look to see that it was Robin at the door waiting for me. I gathered my belongs, and made my way towards him. 

"You all ready?" Robin asked.

I nodded, briefly," Yep!"

We made our way to the cafeteria. It consisted of two choices, of either eating indoors or outdoors. Since it was still hot outside, most students were inside. I look around, and noticed to see different diverse groups sitting at a table each. The associated with type of personality they had...it was kinda strange.

Immediately, a wave is noticed from a table that was pointing at me and Robin. I was guessing they were his friends, and him smiling back, I'm guessing I was right. He runs to all his friends giving them hugs and greetings. I have a nervous smile, as I saw their attentions turn to me. They were waving at me funny, and I gave a weird look, not fully understanding what they were doing.

Suddenly, I see a thing soar past me. My eyes follow it, and land on someone screaming at me to move.

"Look out!" they shrieked.

But it was too late, and we both came crashing down, hitting the floor with a oof. I heard laughter around the room, seeing that people had witness what happened. I looked up and saw that this guy was lying on me. He got off of me quickly, and starting apologizing. 

"I-I'm so s-sorry! Are you okay?" he asked, worried.

"M'fine, I should've paid more attention to my surroundings," I told him.

Someone else had walked up behind me, and started helping me up," Sorry, bro. We probably should've played catch outside."

The boy who had bumped into me, had grabbed his glasses and put them back on. They must of fallen off when he crashed into me. He stood up, and made his way to the same table Robin was at, and so did the other dude who had helped me out. I followed them, along.

"Oh shit, are you guys okay?" asked a fellow, who was the biggest out of everyone and wore glasses.

"Yea, were fine," said the person who helped me up," my name is Felix by the way. The kid who decided to crush you, is Mark."

He blushed," Yeah, sorry about that, I definitely need to be more careful."

Robin walked up to me," Hey, sorry of what happen to you. Probably should've warn you that these guys can get a bit rowdy."

"You guys don't have to apologize, it's cool," I reassured them.

They all smiled, and turn their heads at me. Robin pointed at me, and gave me an introduction to everyone sitting at the table and to also tell everyone who I was.

"So guys, this is Sean but call him Jack," Robin stated." Jack, these are my friends. Meet Felix, Mark, Bob, Mandy, Wade, Molly, and Cry."

They all waved at me, and gave their welcomings. I waved back shyly, and took a seat next to Robin and Bob. 

"Jack, huh?" asked Wade." How'd you get that nickname?"

"It's weird. John is a nickname for Sean, and Jack is a nickname for John," I explained.

They all "oh" once I explained it, clearing up that question in the air.

"Where you from, Jack?" asked that fellow Cry.

He strangely was wearing a white mask, with a face drawn on it.

I replied," From Ireland, actually."

"Oooh! Are you secretly a leprechaun?" joked Felix.

"Felix!" cried Molly." That's offense!"

I laughed," Now that is classified information, if I tell all of ya, you might go and try steal my gold and potatoes"

The group laughed along, and everyone seemed to like me. I guess Robin was right. Everyone was really laid back and friendly, I'm glad I made some good friends already. I was worried for a second that I was going to be that weird foreign exchanged student, that never talked or didn't have any friends. But to my luck, that didn't happen.

We chat there for a while, until the bell had rang and we soon had to go our separate ways. I had a nice time with these guys, and they offered me to hang with group whenever I liked. 

Before I could leave though, I felt someone pull at my arm. I turn around to see that it was actually Mark. He was very quiet throughout the entire time, and look like he felt embarrassed of what happen still.

"Hey, look, I know you said it was fine, but I really do feel bad for what happen," Mark admitted." But to make it up, the gang is going to hang out at my house and have a bonfire on Saturday. You should come."

I smiled," Sure, I loved to come over."

"Here," he gave me his phone," let's exchange numbers."

I nodded, and passed him my phone. I put my contact information in his phone, and we handed each other's phone back. 

"Well, I gotta head to class. See you later, Sean," waved Mark, beginning to walk off.

"It's Jack," I corrected him.

"Nah, I like Sean better," he grinned.

I blushed at the tone, but smiled anyway," O-okay."

We parted ways, and headed to our fourth period classes.

I couldn't stop thinking of what Mark said earlier: _I like Sean better._

It kept repeating in my head, and it made me all bubbly inside. Thinking of that, made me extremely excited for Saturday.


	3. Saturday Mornings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you begin reading, I'm going to explain something real quick. Because Jack's family is Irish, and he even talks about that his family speaks a lot of Irish Slang, I decided to put some in there just for fun. I wanted to clear that up before you guys got confused with some of the dialogue XD

***Jack's** **POV***

The week flew by quickly, and it was already Saturday. My favorite day of the week. 

I was lazily in bed, arms and legs spread out throughout my bed. My mouth was hung wide open, drool escaping onto my pillow, which's pillow case was already falling off. I was in a t-shirt and boxers, and my blanket had long left me in the middle of night. I was half awake, but plainly just too lazy to get of bed.

Then I heard a voice scream downstairs," If ye' hungry, get your ass down here, Jack!"

Hearing there is food, I fell off my bed and threw some pajama pants on. I made my way downstairs to see eggs and bacon being served. Getting excited, I grabbed a plate, and served myself. My siblings, and my parents were already eating at the table, as I began to sit down. I took a seat next to my Pa who was drinking coffee, and reading the paper. I gave my thank you's  to my Ma, and I dug in taking huge bites, and eating at a fast speed.

"Jaysus, Jack, you'd be be eating as mad as box of frogs," said my sister.

I chuckled," You kidding me? I could ate the twelve apostles!"

The table laughed knowing full well that I had a large appetite in the morning.

My brother teased," I mean look at te' rawny boy, of course he could ate a reverend mother."

I lashed out," You be quiet, or I'll batter ya!"

"Don't be a stook, Jack," my brother responded.

Our Ma hushed us," Quit your bolloxology, and eat your damn food before it gets foundered."

"Yes, Ma," I replied.

My brothers just snickered, and I stuck my tongue out at them.

I finished my food and washed my plate in the sink, and went back to my room. I saw that my phone has light up with a notification. I grabbed it to see who it was from and surprise, surprise it was from Mark. 

**[Text Messages]**

**Mark** : You still coming over tonight?

 **Jack** : Yea, what time :P

 **Mark** : 6:30 or 7:00, either time is good

 **Jack** : Okay

 **Jack** : Who's going?

 **Mark** : Bob, Mandy, Wade, and Molly. The others said they were busy with some other bullshit

 **Jack** : Ok, cool! Just send me your address and I'll be right over there :D

 **Mark** : Alright, see you later ;)

 **Jack** : Yup!

**[End of Messages]**

I looked over to my clock and saw that is was 1:57 pm. It was still pretty early so I decided to clean my room up a bit, and get some laundry done.

I picked up all my clothes that were on the floor and put them in a basket to be washed later. I remade my bed, which was a mess from this morning, and organized my night stand. I had walked over to my backpack, and empty my textbooks and placed them neatly on my desk. Once I finished that, I hung my back in my closet. Since I was already here, I decided to pick out some clothes to go over to Mark's house.

I got a plain red shirt that had mid-length sleeves, and grabbed black jeans that were ripped on the knees. I also got a black sweater just in case it got chilly outside. Finally, I picked out my black leathered high tops.

Placing these on my bed, I look around my room and was pleased to see my bedroom was clean now. Feeling satisfied, I grabbed the basket of clothes and made my way to the laundry room. Inside I saw my Ma folding clothes and placing them neatly in her basket. She smiled as she saw me enter the room.

"It's nice te' know at least one of my boys washes their own damn clothes," she stated.

I smile at her compliment, and placed my basket beside me. I opened the washers door, and began throwing clothes inside. I poured the right amount of soap and set the dials correctly, and pressed "Go." I turned to face my Ma, and she looked at me knowing full well that I was going to tell her something.

"Well, spit it out," she said.

"I'm going out for a craic, it's going to be at one of my friend's house. A bunch of us are going over there to just chill and have a bonfire," I explained to her." Is that fine with ya?"

"Of course, hun, it's nice te' know you've already made some friends," she answered." Just don't be a Rale Bulgarian, and come home by a decent hour."

I laughed," I won't make any promises. Also can I get a lift over there?"

She nodded," Sure, just tell me when ya ready."

I shook my head, and exited the room to go take a shower.

I grabbed my clothes, and entered the bathroom. I took a long shower, cleaning up throughly. Once finished, I dried off quickly and began putting on my outfit. I grabbed my towel, and exited to head to my room. I dried my hair and comb it enough so that it wasn't out of control. I finished with putting deodorant and cologne on, so I would feel fresh and smell a-okay. I look at myself in the mirror, and felt good and confident. 

I checked the clock once more, and it read 5:33 pm. I went downstairs to see that my clothes were dry, and brought them to my  room. 

Feeling ready to leave, I grabbed my phone and keys and called for my Ma.

I saw her downstairs waiting for me," Alright, let's go."

We entered the car, and we were off to Mark's house.


	4. Bonfire Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING!!! If you are sensitive to this shit don't read, MKAY? 
> 
> If you are, enjoy XD

***Jack's POV***

We parked outside of a nice welcoming house. There were a few flowers out front that gave the house a nice little "home" feeling.

I waved my mom off, and she began to drive off. I watched her until I saw she was fully gone. 

I turned to face the house once more, and walked up to the door. I stood on top of a mat that said "Welcome" on it. I rose my hand up to knock, and hesitated.

_What if the guys don't think I'm actually cool, and are just trying to be nice? What if something goes wrong? Maybe I should go home? Ma isn't too far, it's not too late to back out....no. I need to do this. Just be myself, if they don't like me then it's okay. Stop worry over nothing, Jackaboy._

I gained courage, and knocked on the door. I waited a few seconds, and started doubting myself again. Before I could turn around and leave, Mark answered the door. Once he saw me, a huge smile formed on his face.

"You made it! I'm so glad you were able to come," he said." Come on, everyone is out back getting ready to start the fire."

I nodded, and followed him inside to go the the backyard.Rexhing the backyard, I closed the glass door behind me, everyone cheering at my presence. I smiled, feeling welcomed by everybody. I high-fived everyone around me, and took my seat next to Bob on my right and Mark on my left.

"Alright, so before we begin, I have a little surprise of why I wanted you all over," Mark stated.

"What is it?" Wade asked.

"Well, my mother and brother are outta of town, and won't be home til Monday. So..." Mark pulled something behind his back." Tada! Free Booz!"

Everyone got excited, and got up to serve themselves, even me. I've tried alcohol a couple times secretly, so this shit was nothing new to me. 

"Let's get this party started!" screamed Mark.

***

By now, the sun had setted, and the only light that was provided was from the bonfire. There was a speaker plunged beside the house, and music came blaring out. We all had a decent amount of alcohol, and were pretty drunk. We had roasted hotdogs over the fire to eat, since we were all hungry. Us being drunk, we kinda had fun with that. Meaning, of course, we had chased each other around with weenies. After, our weenie war we had settled down, and just made small talk.

So far I was having a blast! All my  previous anxious thoughts had gone away by now, and I felt myself enjoying hanging with these guys. I was very fortunate to Robin, for if it wasn't for him, I would've never met none of these awesome people. I was genuinely happy, by how things were going. 

Out of nowhere, Mandy got this idea," We should play truth or dare! I have this funny app that comes up with easy-to-hard truths or dares."

"We should totally play! This can get very interesting," chuckled Molly.

We all said, fuck it, why not?

Mandy open her app and entered our names, and it started. We sat in a circle around the bonfire, and the app began asking questions.

"Wade, truth or dare," she asked.

Wade replied," Uh, truth."

"Does size matter?" she chuckled at what it read.

Wade blushed," No?"

We laughed at his uncertainty. This game was definitely going to get crazy.

Mark went next," I'll pick dare, you sissies."

Mandy read what it said," Give Bob a lap dance!"

We laughed at Mark's dare thinking he wouldn't go through it, but to our surprise, he made his way to Bob and began twerking on his lap. We roar with laughter, as Mark jokingly gave Bob a lap dance.

"Alright, that'll be $20," Mark ordered.

Bob scoffed," You expensive ass! It wasn't even good."

"Alright, Molly you're next," Mandy said.

"Oh geez," she shrieked." Give me  truth, I'm not giving anyone a damn lap dance."

"Aw, you're no fun," she replied." Ooh! Where is you're favorite place to be kissed?"

We all "ooh" as we waited for Molly to answer.

"The cheek, actually, its sweet and can't be messed up," she said, truthfully.

Mark roar," That's bullshit! Sweet, but bullshit!"

"Hey, she never said which cheek," Mandy wiggles her brows, and we laughed.

"She's got a point," I agreed. 

"Okay, if you think you're so smart, Sean, I dare you to choose dare," Mark smirked.

"You're on!" I challenged him.

"Put an ice cube down your pants until it melts," Mandy snickered.

"Alright, bring me a goddamn ice cube," I ordered Mark.

He gladly obliged, and ran inside the house only to come back with an ice cube in his hand. He passed it to me quickly, it dripping already. I pulled my pants and boxers, and shoved it to where my crotch was. Immediately, the coldness was noticed and I screamed.

"Holy shit!!!! THATS FUCKING COLD!!!" I yelled.

Everyone laughed their asses off, while I suffered with blue balls, LITERALLY.

Finally the ice cube fully melted, and my pants were wet on the front.

"I can't. Feel. My. Balls," I laughed.

"Well, shit dude, props to you. You know what give me another dare," said Mark, confidently.

"Are you sure?" asked Mandy.

Mark chuckled," What can be worse than what he got?"

"Make out with the person to your left!" Mandy grinned.

_Well, fuck....._

Mark turned to look at me, red as a tomato," Oh my god... y-you don't have to, if you don't wanna."

Everyone chanted," DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!"

I looked at everyone, and grabbed my drink and chugged it down," Fuck it!"

I grabbed Mark's head, and he held on tightly onto my shirt as we braced for impacted. I kissed Mark hard, and he did the same. Our lips we're parting, as we attacked each other mouths with all we had. Mark's lips were extremely soft, and I could taste the alcohol on him. I had to admit it, Mark was a DAMN good kisser and I couldn't help but get turned on.

Everyone cheered at me and Mark, as we got at it. We finally pulled away from each other, and smiled dimwitly.

_This was not what I expected, but I didn't mind._

_***_

The game went on for a while, and we were all extremely drunk by now. We were so intoxicated, we were all only picking dare. We would cheer after every dare, but now it was getting pretty late. Everyone was pretty tispy, and were all over the place. 

Molly and Wade were making out, Bob was asleep without a shirt on, and Mandy was oddly missing. Oh wait, she's just watching Mean Girls on her phone in the pool.

But out of all this nonsense, Mark and me had flirted throughout the whole night after that one kiss, and were now running inside the house to Mark's room. 

~Smut Below~

Mark locked the door and closed the blinds, and turned to face me. Getting eager, I pushed him up against the wall and began making out with him.

I kissed aggressively, hungry for whatever I could get. Are lips were parting, and our tongues fought with each other. Little sighs  would escape us, and I would smirk when it was Mark. 

I turned him around, and pushed him back on his bed, crawling on top of him. We laughed as we started moving more on the bed, shrugging off our shoes.

I pull off my jacket that I was wearing, and teared off Mark's shirt. Once freed from his body, I roamed his exposed chest. I kissed at his neck, leaving hickeys here and there, and began to twist and rub at his nipples. He threw his head back and moaned. I notice he was pretty sensitive here, and I began to suck on them to test my theory. He shrieked, holding tightly onto my hair as I did my work.

Having enough of that, Mark pulled me up to give sloppy kisses. He tugged at my shirt, and I pulled away real quick to take it off fully. Before I could go back to Mark, he pounced on me and gripped at my pants, eager to take them off. 

I laughed at his excitement," Here I got it."

We both stood up, and began to shimmy outta our clothes, leaving us butt naked. 

We went back to making out, pressing against each other, searching for friction. I grabbed Mark's ass, I grinded our members together. We groaned at the touch, and pressed even closer.

Mark started to explore my chest, biting and kissing at my collarbone and started to lead down all the way until he reached my navel, and got on his knees.

He looked up at me," Can I touch you?"

I nodded, and guide Mark's head toward my throbbing cock. He grabbed it and began giving a few jerks to it, smiling. He kissed at the base, and licked all the way down to the head of my penis. He kissed at it and sucked gently, teasing the slit with his tongue.

"Mmmm," I hummed.

Suddenly, he took my dick in his mouth and began sucking on it. I closed my eyes, as Mark's wet hot mouth gave me a blowjob. He would swirl his tongue around, bobbing his head, trying to go further and further each time. He went so far were my cock was hitting the very back of his throat, and his nose prod on my belly.

I held him there, groaning loudly," Oh fuck..."

I let go, and he popped off, using both of his hands to spread my pre-cum and his saliva around my dick. With one hand he went back to sucking and pumping, and the other was leading to his ass. He rubbed at his hole, and entered a digit to stretch himself out. He whimpered around my dick, sending vibrations. 

I groaned heavily," God, that's f-fucking hot."

He started sucking harder, and entered another digit to scissor himself. This went for a while, until we both felt like we were prepared. 

Mark's fingers left his ass, and he got off of me to stand up. I kissed him with mostly tongue, and tasted myself in the mix. 

Mark sat me on the bed, and crawled on my lap and starting to grind his ass against my hard cock.

"Mmm, please, Sean! Fuck me, already," he begged of me.

I grabbed my dick, and pushed it at his entrance. We moaned loudly, as I slowly inched more and more into Mark until all of me was inside of him. I gave him a moment to adjust to my mass, and began to pull out and push in.

"Oh, yes...mmm, fuck," hissed Mark." Please go faster."

I obeyed Mark's command, and starting thrusting at a fast speed. He threw his head back, his eyes shut, and his mouth wide open. I took this opportunity to attack Mark's neck, grunting at the feeling of my dick being swollowed by Mark's tight hole.

Wanting to get deeper I pulled out, and turned Mark around on the bed.

I whispered in his ears," Get on your damn hands and knees."

Mark whimpered, and immediately gotten into position, spreading his legs and waving his ass in the air.

"Put it in me, please!" Mark shamelessly asked.

I bit at his ear lope," Be more specific...what do you want?"

Mark shrieked, getting impatient," Your cock! I want your cock inside me! Please pound my ass, I need it."

"If that's what you want," I said, pushing into Mark at a fast pace.

"HOLY SHIT!" Mark cried." Oh God, YES!"

I held onto Mark's hips tightly, and pound his ass merciless," Fucking shit, you feel so good."

Mark gripped the sheets tightly, his knuckles going white. He held onto them for dear life. He was a moaning mess, and his shame had gone out of the window. The alcohol in us, made our filters disappear and right now we were having a good time.

I don't how this will end, and what will become of us, but at this moment I didn't give a absolute shit.

"Sean! I-I'm getting close...ah, ah, ah," Mark stated,"Please, I wanna cum so b-badly."

"Me too," I told," F-Fuck...I'll help you."

As I thrust deep inside Mark at a extreme speed, I grabbed his now purple neglected cock. 

He roar," SEAN! I'm f-fucking cumming! OH GOD, HOLY SHIT!!!"

A few more jerks, and I felt Mark clench onto my cock, and I had released deep inside of his ass.

"OH YES, OH FUCK YES!!!" I screamed.

I fell ontop of Mark, and we were both panting, calming down from our climaxes. 

Finally settling, from our high, I got off of Mark and we both laid on our backs.

"That was amazing," chuckled Mark.

"It was," I agreed." What time is it?"

"Uh, round two?" Mark snickered.

I laughed," Uh, maybe some other time, but for real what time is it?"

Mark sat up to look at his clock," It's uh...11:37. If you want, you can just spend the night, I'm pretty sure all the others are knocked out."

"Yeah, I think will. Just let me let my Ma know," I told him.

I stood up searching for my pants, once finding them, I pulled my phone out and send my Ma a text to let her know that I ended up spending the night.

Finishing up, I placed my phone on Mark's nightstand and got under the blankets, to which Mark joined me. We cuddled up against to each other, still naked underneath.

_This night was FUCKING awesome!_


	5. Mornin' After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm starting the chapter with smut, DONT JUDGE ME! XD

***Jack's POV***

I woke up the next morning with a headache. I opened my eyes to see Mark still sleeping. He look at peace, so I didn't wake him up. He had his hair over his eye slightly, and I gently brushed it away. I obeserved all his features.

He had a long face with sharp cheekbones, his lips were plump and soft, his baby face gave off a sweet demeanor, and his occasional snores were just too adorable. But at the same time as much of a cutie he is, his body told differ. He had a tough build, and was more mascular than me by a long shot. Then again Mark wasn't exactly ripped, but he was very toned. When it came to size, he honestly was bigger than me. To be fair though, Mark's ass was just too PERFECT for this world. For real, for a man, Mark had a fantastic  butt. All in all, Mark was a nice looking fellow, but such a genuine person as well. He was friendly, and made sure everyone was doing well and was involved in the conversation. Throughout the whole night, he made sure I was welcomed and comfortable. Mark was just too good, to be true.

As I realized I was really deep into thought, Mark's eyes fluttered open. He smiled when he saw me, and gave a quick peck on my lips which ended up to a full on kiss. 

"Good mornin'," I whispered." How you feelin'?"

"I have a headache, and my ass is pretty sore," he admitted." Other than that, I'm doing just fine."

"I'm glad to hear," I smiled." Well, I need to take a shower, and head home."

I went over to grab my phone, and Mark grabbed and pulled me close to him," Mmm...can I join you?"

He kissed at my neck, rutting against me. We didn't put clothes on last night, so we were still bare under the sheets.

"Mark...we shouldn't get distracted," I told him," we need to take a shower, we both stink!"

"I know, I can help make sure your thoroughly clean," he said, lowering his voice.

I felt my dick wake up, and start to get hard. I think Mark was as well, as he started to grind harder. I turned to face him, giving in. I grabbed at his cock, to which he returned the favor. We lazily pumped each other, thrusting into one another's hand. I kissed Mark harshly, widening my mouth for him to explore. His tongue fought for dominance, and I moaned wanting him to just devour me. 

He pulled back, looking at me with lust," Are you ready for round two, Sean?"

I bit my lip, and nodded," Fuck yes."

Mark picked me up, and wrapped my legs around him, as we made our way to bathroom.

We entered the bathroom, the door slamming open and Mark placed me on the sink's counter. 

It was strange, last night Mark was very submissive and needy, but that definitely changed. He was more dominant, and made sure he acknowledged me that he was in full control. I mean, I wasn't complaining, I personally liked this side of Mark A LOT. I became very feminine, and sensitive to everything he was doing, letting him be in charge.

He closed the door behind us, and went to turn on the shower. He bent down, and his ass was on full display. I began to touch myself on how excited I was of letting Mark destroy me.

Finally setting the water at the right temperature, Mark turned to me and put me down and held his hand out to let me get in the shower. I placed one foot, after another, feeling pleased from the warmth of the water. Mark followed and stood behind me, and grab the body soap to which he spread amongst my body. 

He rubbed at my chest playing with my nipples, and pump my fully hard cock oh so slowly. I grabbed his hair and let out a loud "oh." It was like he knew all my sensitive places, and was just plain on teasing me. 

"You like that, Sean? You like being pampered, don't you?" he growled, speeding his hand.

"Fuck yes, Mark!" I replied." P-Please, just quit t-teasing."

"Okay, you want me to go faster. I'll go faster," he stated.

He pushed me against the tile walls of the shower, and jerked off my cock on a much too fast speed. I felt like I was going to combust with the sudden change.

"Oh FUCK!" I screamed." Hnggh, mmmm.....I-I'm gonna cum!!!"

Before I could reach my climax, Mark stopped and left me hanging. I was so close, and it made me go insane that I couldn't release.

"Mark, PLEASE, I wanna cum!" I whimpered.

He responded" You'll have to wait a little longer, just trust me.

I whined at Mark, but that turned into a long moan, as I felt Mark push himself in me. He was much bigger than I expected him to be, and extremely thick. He kept going and going, until I felt like he was poking my insides. He held himself there, giving me time to accustom to his huge dick. 

"Oh god, Mark, you're so fucking big!" I told him." Please, just move already!"

He breathed into my ear in a extremely low voice," If you say so."

Mark pulled back all the way out until only his tip was inside me, and he slammed back at an alarming pace. 

"HOLY SHIT!" I cried out." Ahhah, oh fuck, oh, FUCK....ah, ah, ah."

"F-Fuck you're so t-tight, Sean!" Mark grunted.

Mark pulled my hips closer to him, getting even deeper to where he was hitting my prostate. 

"OH YES, OH YES! RIGHT THERE!" I moaned.

Mark pushed me against the wall, and started to thrust into my prostate harder every single time. I was a moaning mess, and extremely loud. I couldn't contain myself, and found myself getting really close again. Mark was too, and his moans grew louder as he sounded like he was going to cum heavily.

"Mark...please, let me cum!!!" I asked him.

He grabbed my dick, and pump at it. I felt myself go over the edge and scream wildly as I cummed. Semen came shooting out of my penis, and landed all over myself and the wall.

Mark kept pounding into me, even going faster searching for his own orgasm. The sensation felt overbearing, and I felt myself growing weak in my legs. Giving one last final jerk inside of me, Mark pulled out and turned me around. He pushed me on my knees, and force his dick in my mouth. He thrusting his dick in mouth, and threw his head back, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. I held onto Mark's thighs for dear life, as I choked on Mark's dick, moaning around him. That was until he shoved his dick far down my mouth, and cummed. He let go of me as I catched my breath. I coughed a few times, and Mark grabbed my chin, pointing his dick at me.

"Open up," he panted.

I let my tongue hang out, and opened my mouth as wide as I could. I look up at him, staring him in the eyes. He pumped his dick, jizzing all over my face. He drew every ounce of cum out of him, and shook from his high. I wiped my face of Mark's cum, and licked my hands clean, tasting Mark's seed.

Mark pulled me towards his face, and made out with me. We craved for each other, and were basically eating each other alive.

When we were finally finish, I laughed," So much for cleaning up."

"We can still do that," Mark said." Just relax, I got you."

Mark poured shampoo in his hands, and began to wash and massage my scalp. I did the same for him, and we cleaned ourselves up, not wanting to touch one another for fear of getting messing again.

We climbed out, and dried off. I went back to Mark's room, and recollected my clothes, and threw them back on. Mark came back butt naked, drying his hair with a towel.

He looked at me," Do you need a ride to your house?"

I nodded," Yeah."

"Alright just give me a second to get changed, and we'll head out," he told me.

***

We got into the car, and told Mark my address to my house. We had small talk, and were laughing about what happened last night. We had a hard time remembering what exactly happen, but we knew we were totally FUCKED UP. I'm pretty sure we said some pretty hilarious shit though, and probably did some embarrassing things

We reached my quirky little house and pulled up to my driveway, and parked. I opened the car's door, and turned to Mark before leaving.

"Thanks for having me over, I had a lot of fun," I smiled.

Mark returned the smile," Any time. See you tomorrow at school."

"Yeah," I said.

I closed the door shut, and waved Mark as he began to drive off.

I put my keys to the front door, and entered. My head was pounding now, and I definitely needed to get some rest. Before I could get upstairs though, I was stopped by my Ma. 

"Don't you dare walk up those stairs without talking to me, Sean McLoughin, get your arse down here," my Ma ordered, strictly." I see you had the curk."

"Ma, look I know I should've came home like you said, but it was late and we were all too tired so we just spend the night," I explained,  half lying.

I know my Ma would kill me if she knew I had sex and got drunk last night, being under age.

"For Christ sakes, Jack, you look knackered! Ye' better not have been a fuckin' whanker last night, and not of let anyone take the piss on ye'. Yer better than that," she said, scolding me.

"I'm fine, Ma! I'm old enough to watch out for myself!" I said, getting angry." I'm not a baby anymore, so stop treating me like one. I just spend time hanging with my friends, that's all."

She sighed," I have the right te' be concerned. I'm yer mother, and was worried. Ye' didn't come home last night like ye' said ye' would, and I got yer text really late at night. I was scared...I just want ye' te' talk te' me."

She was right. I told her I was going to home last night, and left her worrying. We're in a new town, and we aren't familiar with the people here. If I went missing, my Ma would've never know and wouldn't even know where to start. I felt ashamed, she doesn't deserve that.

I hugged her," I'm sorry, I should've called you and let you know I was alright."

I pulled away, and she held my cheek," Don't ever feel like ye' can't talk te' me."

"I promise you, if I ever need someone to talk to, you'll be the first person I go to," I told her.

"Atta' boy," she chuckled." Now get some sleep, ye' look like a blind cobbler's thumb."

I laughed," Yes, Ma."

I continued my way upstairs, and went straight to my room. I closed the door behind me, and flopped on my bed. I kicked off my shoes, and let out a mighty yawn. My head was still pounding, and was now getting a bit annoying. I went to my nightstand, and opened the drawer. I took out a pill bottle of Advil, and took two of them. I downed them with water, and laid back in bed. I grew tired right away, and felt myself drifting off to sleep. I closed my eyes, and let exhaustion over take me.

 _This has been an interesting weekend._  


	6. Accidental Picture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is bullying in this chapter, homophobic language and violence. If you are TRIGGERED by these things, please DON'T READ.

***Jack's POV***

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I sat up, and reached over to press snooze. I yawned, scratching my head feeling tired. God, I hate mornings. I swung my sheets over and stood up to stretch. Welp, I better get ready for school.

I went to my closet, and picked out an ordinary band t-shirt and denim jeans. I paired them with a simple gray hoodie, and red converses. Quickly, I grabbed my backpack, and went down stairs to make a small breakfast. I popped two waffles in the toasters, and grab a bottle of orange juice. 

My Pa walked in the room," Hey Sean, have ya seen my keys?"

"No, sir, I haven't," I responded." Maybe ask Malcolm, I think he was the last person who had them."

"Alright," he replied." Ya better hurry on te' school, yer walking to school and back cause yer Ma is at the shop right now, and will be at a meeting for her work."

"Yes, sir," I said, grabbing my toasted waffles.

"Ya behave yerself, and don't be a stook, alright," he strictly, said." Ya make sure you stand up fer yerself, don't let anyone take te' piss on ya."

"I will, sir," I replied.

I headed to the door, and grabbed my keys. Shutting the door shut, I made my way to school.

***

I entered the doors of the school, and kids were snickering at their phones by their lockers. It was oddly strange.

I chosed to ignore it, and walk to my homeroom, but as I started to pass the students, they began to stare at me like they knew something that I didn't. I could hear their whispers under their breath, and grew anxious. I rushed in a hurry to leave, and once I did, I heard them roaring with laughter.

_What is going on?_

As I ran to my class, I was pulled aside by someone. I began to jerk their hand away, but stop as I saw who it was....Mark? He instantly hushed me, and pulled me into the boys' bathroom, and locked the door.

"What the hell, dude?" I said, worried.

"Look, we're fucked right now," he stated." Last night, someone posted a picture of you and me kissing. I don't know who it was, but it's out there and more than half the school has already seen it."

"Shit!" I panicked." That's why everyone was laughing...do they know it's us?"

Mark shrugged his shoulder,"....maybe. But I'm not sure."

"Fuck! I'm so dead if my folks find out," I said." What are we supposed to do?!"

"Keep low for now," Mark recommended." Ignore all contact out of the group, and wear your hoodie."

I pulled my hoodie over my head," Okay...be careful, we need to head to class. Let's eat out with the group, we should stay away from everyone until this blows over."

"Alright, I'll let the others know. Meet us at the back of the school," Mark agreed.

"Okay, see you later," I said.

We hesitantly left the bathroom, keeping our heads low with our hoodies on. I walked into class and took my seat in the very back, avoiding attention. The bell rang, and I jumped.

_It's okay, Jack, we're fine._

Kids took their seats, and to my frustration, big ol' dickbag James and his goons sat next to me.

"Alright, class, settle down! We must begin our lesson, we have a lot to cover today," Mrs. Calip informed us." Um...Jack, we have the American flag in here, can you please remove your hoodie off your head."

All the students heads turned toward me, and they stared at me waiting for me to do what Mrs. Calip asked of me.

_Shit...._

"I got it!" shouted James, knocking my hoodie down from my face." Let me help you, boy lover! Are you gonna say thank you, or give me a gratitude kiss?"

The class roar with laughter, and I grew crimson red with embarrassment. 

"That's enough, James," Mrs. Calip scolded." You better keep your mouth shut, or I'll give you detention."

The class retorted back to Mrs. Calip's attention, but their snickering could still be heard. I put my arms on the desk burying my head deep into them, trying to remain calm.

_This can't be happening, it just can't._

I tried my best not to cry, and tried to ignore the world around me.

During the lesson, I felt a paper be thrown at me. It was crumbled, and I unrolled it. It was the picture of me and Mark, we were so drunk and shamelessly making out. I turned the paper around, and saw a letter on it. 

 **It read:** Hey, Faggot. You like boys, huh? You're a disgrace to this damn world. Do us a favor and go fuck yourself, oh wait he probably did that already. I bet you enjoyed it, you slut. Don't think I forgot about what you said to me, I warned you. I'll be your  FUCKING WORST NIGHTMARE.

I turned my eyes turned towards James, and he stared back with a smirk. I looked away as fast as possible, and stuff the paper in my pocket.

_Fuck my life...._

_***_

The rest of my day went by like a living hell. Everywhere I turned, kids were laughing or staring at me, like some kinda of freak. Mark got the same treatment, but he had classes with Wade and Bob so he was mostly defended by them.

When lunch rolled around, the group tried to comfort us by telling us everyone will forgot about it by tomorrow. It made me feel a bit better, but this definitely was going to take a bit longer than a day for it to blow over.

The day continue to be horrible, and all the comments throw about me were ignored. When the day finally ended, I stormed out of my last class and made my way to go home.

I burst through the doors of the school and started heading home, only for my backpack to be pulled back causing me to fall over. I was shoved to the side of the building's alley, and pushed against a dumpster. I look up to see James and his goons. I grew angry, and tried to ran past them, but only failed to be pinned against the dumpster by the two goons. I flared my arms and kicked, trying to fight back.

"Not so fast, Jackaboy. You didn't even give me my gratitude kiss," joked James.

"Fuck you!" I spat at James. 

He wiped his chin," You little shit!"

He punched me straight in the gut, knocking the wind out of me. I wheezed trying to gain control over my breath, only to be punched once more. 

"You should really watch what you say, especially being in this position," he stated.

I glared at him," Go to hell."

"Gladly," he smiled sinisterly.

He punched me directly in the chest, causing me to spit up blood. His goons laughed, and held me in place as he kept punching me. 

"You're pathetic, you fag. You were a mistake upon this world, you are and will always be a faggot and nothing more," he said.

He pulled a black sharpie out of his pocket, and began to write on my hoodie in big bold letters the word " **FAGGOT**."

As he finished up, I heard a scream," Hey!"

The boys got scared, and threw me in the dumpster and ran. I laid there bruised, and bleeding outta of my nose.

I felt someone come up to pull me by the arms, the person dragged me out of the dumpster and put  me against the school building. My vision began to clear up, and saw it was...Felix? 

"Holy shit, you're fucking bleeding," he said." Those fucking bastards really did a number on you. I need to call the ambulance."

"No! Don't...my folk will kill me if they find out about this. I can't be seen looking like this," I told him.

He hesitated, but gave up," Alright...can you stand?"

"Sorta," I admitted.

"I'll take you to my house. Just lean on me, I'll help you walk to my car," he commanded me.

"O-okay," I stuttered.

I wrapped my arm around his neck, and he held my hips just in case if my legs gave out. I held on tightly to his arm, and carrying my backpack in my other hand. I limped all the way to his car, and felt like I was going to pass out. He opened the door for me, and laid me in the back. 

"Get comfortable, but try not to fall asleep," he said." My house is a bit far."

"Okay, I'll let you know if I need to puke," I told him.

"Don't you fucking dare," he said.

I chuckled slightly, and stayed still. 

I don't know Felix that well, but I feel like I could trust him. I mean, he did just save my arse back there. Even if I didn't, I honestly don't have a choice.


	7. You're Not Bad

***Jack's POV***

During the entire drive, Felix chatted with me to prevent me from falling asleep. We weren't really close in the group, and honestly didn't know much about each other.

All I know about him is that he was the newest to group before I was. He's actually from Sweden, and moved here about a year ago. His English wasn't the best, so the office had Robin help him out since Robin is also Swedish. Just like me, he introduced Felix to the group. To my surprise, there were people I haven't actually met in the group, which were two people named Ken and Mary. Apparently Ken and Felix, were really close and we're the best of friends. They way Felix talked about him was really strange, though. He was really giddy when he talked about the times he had with Ken, but his tone grew sadder when he mentioned Ken got together with Mary. I suspected that Felix and Ken definitely had a thing going on, but I didn't want to intrude so I didn't ask Felix about it.

When we finished talking about his life, he asked a bit about mine. I told him the gist of everything. I moved here with my family, cause my Pa got work here. It was really weird for us to adapt to the different culture and the whole changing states thing, but it's been nice so far in America...well until this happened.

Fetting pulled out of the conversation, I felt us slowing down. I guessed we had reached his neighborhood. He pulled up into a driveway, and parked the car.

"We're here," Felix said." Don't worry about my family, they're very understanding and chill."

"Alright," I said.

Felix opened the door for me, and helped me outta of the car. He reached into his pocket to grab his keys, and unlocked the front door. We entered, and Felix kicked the door close. 

"Felix how was-" I'm guessing his Mom said." Oh my goodness, what the hell happened."

"This is Jack, he's my friend. I found him getting the shit beat out of him," Felix explained." His parents are very strict, can you please not tell? It would mean a lot."

She smiled, but her eyebrow were sad," Of course, hun. Don't worry about us, Jack. Get comfortable, we are going to help you."

Felix smiled, and led me to his room's bathroom. He sat me on the toilet, and left me there to go grab supplies. 

I heard his mother's and his voices, talking to one another. I couldn't hear what there were saying, but I knew it was alright. His mother seemed very sympathetic, and I really did trust Felix by now.

He came back, with a first aid kit and an ice pack. He closed the door, and got to work.

"I need you to show me your wounds," he stated.

Most of them were on my chest and stomach, which meant I had to take off my shirt. I tried to act calmly, and slip the hoodie off. It made me ill to see the word in front of me. Next was my shirt, I knew me and Felix were pretty shy but I didn't really have an another option.

We both viewed the majority of the bruises and cuts, some were actually bleeding and already started to dry. The worst one, was the one on my lower stomach. It was purple, and was already a scab. It definitely needed to be cleaned. 

"Okay..." Felix said." I can work with this, it looks pretty bad but once we clean it all it'll be fine."

He opened the kit, and drew out a bottle of rubbing alcohol, a rag, and some bandages. 

He looked at me," This is going to suck, but if I don't clean it it'll get infected."

I sighed," Just make it quick."

He poured some of the fluid onto the rag, and pressed it on my opened wound. I hissed, and flinched out of reflex.

"Shit, sorry," he apologized.

"No, no, it's fine," I told him.

"Okay...I'm gonna need you to be really still. I have to be thorough, there seems to be dirt or something in the cut and I need to clean it out," he informed me.

I nodded," Okay, just please be gentle."

"I will," he reassured me.

He began to clean the wound again, and I bit my knuckles in pain, trying to hold back tears. He cleared out the dry blood and dirt until it was bright and pink. It looked a lot better already, Felix definitely knew what he was doing. He held gauze to the cut, and bandaged it.

"Alright, the worse cut is good," he told me." Now for the others."

It didn't hurt as bad as the biggest one, but was still painful. During Felix's patching up, he decided to ask what the hell happened back there.

"So...why were those douchebags messing with you?" he questioned me.

He derserved to know, I knew I shouldn't lie. He's helped me through this whole thing, I might as well tell him.

I frowned," You know that picture that went around school today?"

"The one of the two drunk guys kissing?" he replied.

"...yeah, that one...it's me and Mark. We hung with the group at his house, and played truth or dare. We were really drunk, and we got a dare to make out," I explained." Well, someone took a picture and posted it by accident and it spread at school. These homophobic assholes cornered me, and well....you saw the rest."

"Jack...I'm so sorry-" he said, but I cut him off.

"Look, I don't need pity. It wasn't right, we shouldn't of done that," I said." We're both guys, it's...wrong."

Felix scolded me," There isn't nothing wrong with that. If people tell you that, then they are the people who are wrong. Never feel bad for being yourself, Jack."

He finished up, and got up to sit on his bed. I put my shirt back on, and exited the bathroom. He pat the spot next to him, and I awkwardly sat down. He look at me, but I avoided his gaze.

"Look, I hate when people judge others for being themselves. If you're gay, then there is nothing wrong with that. Embrace it, don't hide it," he told me.

"But I'm not supposed to be like this! I should like girls, not boys...but I can't help myself. I feel so dirty for being this way," I exclaimed." It's not normal, I'M not normal! I just don't understand, my heart tells me it feels right...but I keep hearing this voice in my brain telling me it so fucked up....is that what I am, just a fuck up?"

He looked me dead in the eye," You are perfect. Don't let anyone tell you that you aren't, and especially don't tell yourself that."

I teared up. This day has just been total shit, and everyone just made me feel terrible about myself....except for Felix. I don't know what got into me, but I grabbed Felix's shoulders and pressed my lips against his. I realized what I was doing, and pulled back. Felix's eyes were wide, his mouth opened with shock.

"I-I'm so sorry, I don't know what got into me-" I apologized, but Felix just grabbed me and pulled me back into the kiss.

I closed my eyes, and melted into the kiss. His lips were so soft, especially against my chapped lips. Our lips were parting slightly, and we held onto each other tightly. Felix bit my lip, asking for access. I gladly gave it to him, and our tongues intermingled. Saliva fell between our chins, and we just let it fall, too distracted. We let out soft moans escape our lips, and it just made the kiss get hungrier. We were happy...I was happy. Finally, we pulled away out of breath.

"Did that feel wrong?" Felix whispered, catching his breath.

"No, not at all," I admitted, panting.

We recollected ourselves, and I stood up. My wounds felt much better thanks to Felix, and all I had now was a a bit of soreness and a small headache. I looked at the time, and saw that it was going to be 5:00 p.m. already. 

"Shit, I need to head home," I told Felix.

"Alright, uh, let me give you a ride," he replied.

We left his room, and Felix's mom looked at me smiling.

"It's good to know you feel and look better now. If you ever need somewhere to go, feel free to come here," she said.

"Thank you for everything, Mrs. Kjellberg," I thanked her.

"I'm going to drop Jack at his house," Felix said." I'll tell you when I'm on my way home."

"Okay, be safe," she told us.

We both nodded, and left the house. I sat in the front now, holding onto my backpack. I told Felix to throw away my hoodie since it was ruined now, which he gladly agreed to. I tried my best to make myself look decent to not draw questions about my appearance. I really didn't want my parents to find out about this, they'll go nuts.

I calmed down, and told Felix I'm ready. We began our drive to my house, and in my head I was still smiling from Felix's kiss. I looked at the window, watching everything pass by. Felix put on the radio, and we sat in silence.

I whispered out," Thank you."

Felix didn't say anything, but I sensed his smile. 

_I'm really lucky that Felix found me....real lucky._


	8. Phone Calls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been writing in Jack's POV for a while, so this chapter will be in Mark's POV. Enjoy :D

***Mark's POV***

I've been pacing in my room, for the past hour ever since I got home from school. I'm so embarrassed about the photo that got out, but honestly the guilt of Sean being involved in this is the real reason why it's been driving me crazy. He's only been here for a week, and the whole school already has their thoughts of him as a "gay slut."

God, I'm such a fucking idiot for letting this happen! He doesn't deserve this treatment, no one does. It's my fault that I let us get so fucking drunk that night. If my horny ass would've calmed down, he wouldn't be bully sufferless at school. But no, I had to crush on the poor boy the moment I saw him.  I knew I should've just let it go, but now it's too late. He probably wants nothing to do with me now....the least I can do is apologize to him and get the fuck away.

I sat on my bed, and pulled my phone out of my back pocket. I sat there with a shaking hand hovering over his number.

_I can do this....YOU can do this, Mark...._

Ipressed call, and put the phone over my ear. The phone began to ring, and my anxiety grew. I got  worried as I notice he wasn't picking up.

_Does he already hate me?_

I started to doubt myself, and got ready to hang up, but I soon heard a voice on the other line.

"Hello?" Sean, said over the phone.

"Uh...Sean?" I replied.

"Hey Mark," he said, recognizing my voice." Is there something you need, pal?"

"I-I just want to, uh, apologize for what happen at school....you don't deserve that. I'm such a idiot for letting us all get super fucking drunk. If I would of been mature and responsible, you wouldn't be in this situation. So I just want to say sorry....I get if you don't want to talk to me anymore, I totally would understand. I-I just wanted t-to, uh, say sorry. I'm really f-fucking sorry," I rambled, but Sean cut me off.

"Mark...it's not your fault. All of us have to blame, you can't take this out on yourself. Please don't apologize for something you didn't do," he told me." I was told today, the same thing. I blamed myself as well, but I realize...we aren't bad in any way. People are always going to be shit, we just have to ignore it and remind ourselves that they are wrong, not us."

"But it is! I mean I am, not you! T-there's nothing wrong w-with you, just me. Only me! It's my fault...I could've prevent this, b-but I didn't and then t-this happened and, oh fuck, I'm just making this worse. I-I just ugh...." I stuttered, confused.

"Mark!" Sean said, sternly." Let me get this through your head. It's. Not. Your. Fault. You couldn't have know. Please....don't you trust me when I tell you it's okay?"

I sighed,"....you're right. It was just bothering me that they were doing that to you, and I felt like I caused it. I know I can't prevent people from doing what they do, but I wanna! No one deserves that...you, don't deserve that."

"Neither do you, Mark. You can't carry the weight alone, instead let me help. Whatever you think, never believe that I'm angry with you. Cause I'm not. Mark you have no idea how much I adore you. It's not you're fault, please....believe me when I say it's not your fault," he said, he's voice sad.

"Of course, I believe you....how could I not? You gave me a memory that I will hold onto, forever," I reassured him.

Sean paused, but spoke up,"....so you don't regret what we did. Not just the kiss, but everything else as well...."

"Sean....that night was the best night of my life. I know we shouldn't have gone that fast and we can't remember everything, but that night is something I'll never forget. And I mean that in a good way," I admitted." This is embarrassing to say, but Sean...you were my first. You took my virginity that night, and I can't be any happier to know it was to you."

"Mark....I didn't know, but I'm glad to be your first," he said, genuinely." I have to be honest with myself, I would do it again, but legitimately correctly. Taking it at the right pace. You deserve to be treated better, if you let me we can try again."

"I would love that," I said, smiling." Thank you."

"No, thank you," he replied." Thanks for everything. We can get through this, I know we can."

"I know that, too," I stated." Well, I'll let you get some rest now, it's pretty late."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow at school. We can eat together at lunch," he said, happily.

"Okay," I responded." Take care."

"You too. Have a goodnight, with the sweetest of dreams," he said.

His voice lowered at that last part, and I couldn't tell if it was intentional or unintentional. Either way it went straight to my groin.

"I-I will, bye-bye," I said, my voice cracking.

He hung up, and I flopped backwards on my bed, clutching my phone in my hand tightly. I look down to see a tent in my pants. Great, I have a boner. 

Suddenly, I heard a knock at my door. Quickly, I snatched a pillow and place it at my crotch, I really don't need to be found in this situation. Especially by my own mother, I don't need that conversation.

"Come in," I called out.

My Mom entered the room, and stood at the door. She looked tired, and had her suitcase in her hands. Her and Thomas must've just got home from their trip.

"I'm heading to bed, Mark. I too tired to talk right now, so I am go lay down," she said, with her Korean accent.

English was something I had to help my mom with, so her grammar wasn't the best. Especially since her and Thomas just literally came back from visiting family in Korea, so her accent was really thick right now.

"Okay, mom. Goodnight," I said, smiling.

She exited my room, and I got up in a hurry to lock my door. Making sure, she and Thomas were in their rooms getting ready to go to sleep, did I feel comfortable to get to work.

~Smut Below~

I undressed until I was only in my boxer briefs, and turned off all the lights. I layed down in bed, and opened up my nightstand drawer to pull out a bottle of lotion and a box of tissues. Immediately, I began to grab at my painfully throbbing member. 

I sighed, as I touched myself through the thin fabric. I felt the size of myself, knowing that I was pretty big, to which I was proud of. 

Teasing myself, I slowly pulled my boxer briefs down, my cock springing out to flop on top of my stomach. I grabbed it in my hand, and lazily gave it a few pumps. Getting impatient, I pumped a mighty amount of lotion onto my hand and started to jerk off.

I threw my head back, and bit my lip to stay quiet. 

With my other hand, I played with my nipples. I was really sensitive there, and decided it would be fun to use that to my advantage. I sucked at my fingers, and coated them in my saliva. I rubbed over the bud, feeling the spit warm them. I twisted them, using my index finger and thumb. I couldn't contain it, and let go of my dick to borrow my other hand. I did the same exact thing to my other nipple, and moaned at the abuse.

"Mmmmmm," I said, pressing my legs together.

My nips were so perky now, and I became hungrier for my climax. I let my nipples rest, and I went back to jerking my rock hard cock. 

I pumped at a faster rate now, feeling eager. I put my arm behind my head, so I could bury my face into my forearm to conceal my moans. I tighten my grip, and tugged harshly. I would tease by rubbing the head of my penis, applying pressure to the slit. It would drive me insane, and I would flair around feeling overwhelmed by the sensation.

I kept going, trying to reach my release. I wanted to cum really badly, but I couldn't get there. I knew what I needed...I needed to be filled.

I felt ashamed that I bought this, but I needed it. I reached into the drawer one last time only to pull out a purple dildo. I bought this secretly, and would use it every now and again. Right now, I was literally craving for it.

Feeling desperate, I began to suck on it. I pretended it to be Sean, and deep-throated it. I shutted my eyes, and bop my head up and down on it. Feeling it well lubed up with my spit, I lifted my leg up.

I pressed it against my entrance, and slowly pushed it in me. I breathed heavily as I pushed all of it inside of me. Mind you this thing was 7 inches, and holy shit, DAMN.

Feeling the hilt of it, it was all the way inside my tight ass. I left it there, rolling my hips around. It swirled hitting the walls of my anus. Feeling good, I began to thrust it in and out. 

I groaned silently," Oh fuck..."

I timed my hand with the dildo, and I felt amazing. I kept thinking of Sean, and I grew so deep into that thought. Imagining Sean on top of me naked, his white skin glistening in the moonlight and his dick bright pink, thrusting it's mass into me. He would be jerking my cock at the same time, while moaning his lungs out with his gorgeous "O" face.

I felt close, and speeded up my actions. 

My hand pumped in a twisting motion, paying attention to the head. The dildo searching for that spot!

_OH FUCK, HOLY SHIT! OH MY GOD, FUCK ME DEEP IN THE ASS!!!_

"Oh shit!" I whispered, loudly.

I pushed the dildo at a fast rate right into my prostate, making sure to hit it every single time. The pleasure felt so vast, and couldn't hold it anymore.

My back arched, and I felt myself cumming," Ahgggh!"

Jerking my cock, loads of cum strings shot out, landing on my stomach. I shook, panting, pumping the leaking cum out of my dick.

I pulled the dildo, out of my ass, and laid there trying to calm down from my high. I pushed the hair out of my face, and heaved from my little session.

Feeling better, I sat up. I felt the cum dry, and grabbed a few tissues and clean myself and the dildo. I put all my stuff back into the drawer, and closed it. 

Pulling my boxers back on, I pulled my sheets over my body. I grew tired already, and felt physically and emotionally exhausted.

_I'm glad I called Jack, we got this. I won't let anyone hurt him....I vow that._


	9. Lunchroom Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Jack's POV :P I'll be mixing up more with the POVs, but the story will mostly be in Jack's POV since he is the main character

***Jack's POV***

I woke up feeling sore, and hissed as I moved to sit up. I pushed the sheets over, and saw a puddle of blood staining my bed. Quickly, I stood up to see my cut had bled right through the bandage. Great...

I began to remove the bandage, and gritted my teeth as the skin peeled away slowly, causing a shit ton of pain. I got it off, and threw it in the trash, it covered in dried up crusty blood. I grabbed my water bottle a pour it onto a tissue to clean the dry blood around the wound. Seeing it was healing up pretty nicely, I got more gauze and rebandaged it. 

Looking into the mirror, I saw the various bruises and cuts that were on my body. They weren't as bad, and were almost fully healed already. I looked like complete shit, but it could've been worse.

Out of nowhere, I heard my Ma screaming at me," Sean, hurry yer arse up, we're running late! Don't make me come up there!"

Panicking, I looked over the clock. It read 7:45, shit, I've must of overslept. I responded to avoid her from coming up here to see me like this.

"I'm changing, I'll be right there!" I yelled back.

Running to my closet, I rushed to dress myself. I grabbed my Lamb of God t-shirt, ripped black jeans, converses again, a beanie, and threw on a new black hoodie since the other one was ruined by that douchebag. 

Putting all the necessary items on, so I wouldn't be a big smelly all day, I dashed into the bathroom to brush my teeth real quick. Viewing myself in the mirror, I felt adequate.

I snatched my backpack, and slung it across my back and fled downstairs.

"Ya, ready?" my Ma asked.

I sighed," Yeah...."

We exited our house, and got into the car. My mom put the key in the ignition, and backed out of the driveway heading towards school. I was silent, trying avoid conversation with my Ma, but she grew suspicious and wasn't having that.

"Is there something bothering you dis' mornin', Jack?" she asked, concerned.

"M'fine," I replied.

"Are ya sure? You look racked," she told me." Nobody's been doin' a number on ya, have they? Cause I'll hop on somebody, I'm not afraid to batter anybody's arse."

"I said m'fine!" I snapped at her.

"Why ya acting the maggot? I'm just tryna to help ya, Jack," she said, her eyebrows knitted together.

"No yer not, you be treating me like a baby! I'm not a little boy anymore," I said, harshly.

"I'm just worried is all, I just want to make sure yer okay," she stated." You don't have te' be aggressive."

"Well you don't have to treat me like a child, I can take care of myself," I said, crossing my arms." You don't treat the others like that, except for me. What, you think I'm weak or something?!"

"Now don't go be tryna be putting words in my mouth," she said, scolding me." I don't think that about ya at all. I just wanted te' know if you were okay, 'obviously' you are. So I'll leave ya be."

I scoffed, knowing she was being sarcastic so I just ignored her. I know my Ma meant well, but she was always treating me like I needed someone to defend me or protect me. I hated it, and was tired of it. 

We both sat in silence for the remaining time we had left until we reached the school. As soon as she pulled up to the school, I grabbed my backpack and rushed out. I slammed the door behind me hard, intentionally. I knew I should've apologized to my Ma, but I was way too ticked off to do so.

I stormed inside the school, and zoomed by the students by me. Some kids were still staring at me, and I returned them with a death glare and they immediately looked away. 

 _I was taking no shit from nobody today, NOBODY!_  

I ran inside my classroom, and slumped myself into the seat that was at the very back of the class. The bell rang right afterwards, and kids filed inside. Including the dickhead of all dickheads...James. 

He took his seat next to me, and already started to mess with me. 

"Hey faggot, nice beanie. Mind if I try it on?" he said, reaching for my hat. 

Before he could grab it, I snatch his arm and twisted it. He cried out in pain, and made his way closer to me. I stood up, and we were so close we were almost touching chests.

"You really wanna go?!" James threatened.

"Fuck you," I spat with venom.

Kids watched, waiting for someone to make a move, that was until Mrs. Calip stopped us.

"Jack! James! Sit down this instant!" she said, strictly.

We stared at each other, but obeyed and took our seats. I was ready to attack, but I knew this wasn't the moment to do it right now.

"There will be no fighting in this class. You hear me," she asked." Do you hear me, boys!"

"Yes," I said, gritting my teeth.

"Now, let's forgot this happened, and continue our day," she said, turning towards the board to start the lesson.

"This isn't over," mouthed James.

"You really talk shit, don't you," I mouthed back.

He grew frustrated at my comment, and turned away.

_I'll get my revenge, just wait and see....._

_***_

I was entering the cafeteria, and grabbed a tray to go and get my lunch. I served myself a sub sandwich, a Dr. Pepper, and a bag of Doritos. Paying for the whole thing, I spotted the group, and I made my way towards them.

"Hey, guys," I said, smiling.

"Wat up," said Bob.

"Hey," said Molly.

"Hiya, Jack," said Mandy.

"Hey, dude," said Wade.

"Oh hi, Jack," said Felix.

"Sup," said Cry.

"Hey, Sean," said Mark.

I asked," How are y'all?"

Everyone either said "eh" "good" or just gave a thumbs up. They were all very optimistic people, which just made me in a better mood.

I took my seat, and began to eat.

"So how are you feeling?" asked Mark.

"Yeah, how's your day been," Felix questioned.

"Good, actually. Nobodies been bothering me today, that and I just don't really give a shit anymore," I said, half lying.

They didn't really need to know about me and James today, it wasn't a big deal at all.

"That's great!" Mark exclaimed.

Felix joined in," You know if anyone bothers you, just let us know. We'll deal with it."

I empty laughed," Thanks, but it's okay. I can take care of myself."

"We know, just never be afraid to ask for help, sometimes," said Felix.

Mark responded to that," Yeah, you can go to any of us. We're here for you."

"Guys, I get it!" I said, feeling defensive." I'm honestly okay, you don't have to worry about me."

Everyone was quite confused at Mark's and Felix's random topic, but just like me, they chosed to just ignore it and agreed to whatever the hell they said.

The group changed the subject, and we all chatted about our day. Like who got what on their test, updates with careers choices, and shit like that.

I felt better today, since nobody was talking about the photo anymore. It seemed like everyone forgot already, and just moved on. Of course, some people would stare, but I just stood confident and they just left me alone. Today was nice, and I felt better about the whole situation after talking to Felix and Mark yesterday. Also the group made me feel better knowing they were judge-free and very supportive. Things seem to be getting better.....but of course, that means someone had to come and ruin it.

James slams his hand right next to me, and I groan knowing he was going to be an annoying ass bitch. I look up at him, and faked smile.

"Can I help you?" I said snarky.

"I SAID this wasn't over," he said, angrily.

I chuckled," Um, I'm sorry, but last time I checked you weren't my damn boss."

The entire cafeteria was watching, waiting for something intense to happen. 

"Run that by me again," he threatened.

"Oh, are your ears dirty? Let me help you clean them," I said, standing up and throwing my Dr. Pepper on him.

The room "ooh," and I crossed my arms with a wicked smile, slowly dropping the can onto the floor.

"Opps, my bad. I guess there isn't anything I can do to help fix your mutant elf ears," I said, out loud.

The entire cafeteria roar with laughter, as Jame's white shirt was drenched in soda and made it see-through. My group cheered at me, and I felt FUCKING fantastic as this scene.

"You're DEAD!" he screamed, tackling me.

He fell on me, and pinned me against the ground. He brought his fist up and before he could strike down, Mark caught his fist and smiled.

"Hey there sweet pea, that's my friend your touching with your gorilla hands," he said, snapping his wrist.

He cried out in pain, and Felix kicked him off me. I stood up quickly, and threw a punch across his face, rubbing my knuckles that were aching from the blow. He growled, and called his friends to help him.

This was a fight now, and I wasn't running away. Mark and Felix joined my side, and James and his two goons joined his. This was WAR!!!

Mark pushed the nearest guy, and sludge him across the ribs. Felix laughed, but was soon attacked by the other goon. I got upset, and jumped on the fool's back. I screamed crazily, choking the guy.

"Get off me you sociopath!" he yelled.

James grabbed me from behind and pulled me off of the dude, and turned me around to punch the wind out of me. I clenched my stomach, but glared as I ran towards him.

"You motherfucker!" I shrieked, knocking him down.

Mark who was currently beating the shit out of the first goon, came to help Felix who was being strangled by the other goon.

They boy choking Felix, said insanely," I'll kill you, you little shit!"

Mark butted in," Oh, no you don't."

He threw the sucker off of him, and they both began to kick him in the stomach.

James and I were currently wrestling one another, throwing random punches, hoping it would hit the other person.

The one that Mark fucked up earlier came up to him, and tapped his shoulder. Mark turned around, and was punched directly in the face. Felix, who left the boy they were just kicking was now curled up in a ball, had a bleeding Mark on top of him. He shoved Mark off, the weight crushing him. 

Suddenly, multiple teachers were pulling us off one another, stopping the fight.

We were escorted to the office, and were all hurt badly. We sat in chairs, Felix and Mark next to me on one side of the room, and James and his friends on the other side. We glared at each other, and sat in silence. 

The principal came out, and look at us extremely upset," What is the matter with you boys?! Never in all my years in this school has there EVER been a fight this bad. I'm afraid to tell you, all of you boys are suspended for 3 three days. And oh yeah, we called all of your parents to tell them about your 'little' incident. I'll be talking to you people individually, and the nurse will be fixing your injuries up.....I'm disappointed with all you, and I HOPE this never happens again."

He sighed, and walked back into his office. Most likely trying to calm down at the fight I STARTED.

In my head, thoughts were swarming like crazy. I don't the what fuck happened out there, and I don't regret it AT ALL, but I knew one thing for sure.

 _My Ma is going to fucking KILL ME...._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also the struggles to write this chapter. I was like halfway through, and my phone decided to play a goof on me and delete all my work. So I had to write everything over again.....fuck my life ;-;


	10. Heated Arguments

***Jack's POV***

The nurses patched all of us boys up, and we were called one by one to share our story of the fight. Out of all of it, Mark, Felix, and I got in troubled the most since we did started it and kinda did finish it.

James wrist was spraineed which needed to be checked out, one of the kid's ribs were fractured and had to be checked out also, and the last kid had severe bruising on his stomach. As for Mark, he had a black eye and a broken/bloody nose, Felix had strangle hand print marks on his neck and had a bloody cut on his forehead, and I had a busted lip and bloody nose and had even more bruises than I already had and reopened my wound from yesterday.

The boys we fought with and Felix had three day of suspension only, and me and Mark had three days of suspension, janitor duty after school during our suspension, and had to scrap all the gum from under the desks in all classrooms. Since I started the fight, and Mark did fracture a kid's rib and sprained another kid's wrist too, we both had more severe consequences. 

I felt guilty for Felix and Mark, I didn't want them to be involved in this whole mess, but I'm so grateful they helped me. I couldn't ask for better friends. Now for James and his two asshole friends, I was happy I got to beat the shit out of them. I was tired of those guys, and they deserved what they got to them. Finally the most scariest part......my Ma.

"Sean William McLoughlin!" I heard her voice.

_Speak of the devil herself....._

I turned to Mark and mouthed the words," help me."

He frowned, as my Ma came in the room. I swear I could see steam coming out of her ears. I kept my head down, ashamed from her disappointment and anger.

"Weren't ye' ever taught to look a person in the eyes, when they talk to ya? Look me in the eyes, boy," she ordered.

I slowly rose my head up, and fearfully looked her in the eyes. Her eyes were blood-shot, and I knew she was holding back from slapping the shit into me. She turned to all the all boys, and began scolding all of us.

"No listen up, you stooks! Ye' boys clearly need someone to talk some sense into ye', so I'm gonna do it for ya," she screamed out." You boys should know better than te' pick up a fight for no damn reason. If you have a problem, tell it to someone's face and move on! Why start a fight when you know they we'll be repercussions?! It's a biscuit to bears."

James, and his friends snickered at my Ma's Irish slang, and boy did they mess up...

"Ya think this is funny?" my Ma, screeched turning to them." Please, tell me what's so funny, I'd loved to know. Because I know if I were ya mothers, I beat the bloody hell out of ye' boys. You have no discipline, and don't give a rat's ass about anybody but yerselfs. There are kids who act like ya where I'm from, and ya know what happens to them? They get lashed across the arse for it, and learn their lessons. Be glad you live here, and be grateful for what ye' have. Shape up now, cause I'm gonna have a word with your parents also. Now tell me, do you understand?!"

They sat up straight, scared shitless," Yes, ma'am!"

"That's what I thought!" she said, then turned back to me and the others." And for you Sean McLoughlin, we will be having A LONG talk back home. Also you two, better think about what you did. I'm glad you defend my boy, but it doesn't make it right that you fought by his side instead of telling him to KNOCK IT OFF!"

They started apologizing, fear coursing through their bodies," Sorry, ma'am! It won't happen again, ma'am!"

She turned to look at all of us," Never should dis' happen again, or bejaysus, I will come up with my OWN consequences for you boys."

She took a long breath in, to calm herself and walked off," Let's go, Sean!"

I stood up, and walked up slowly. I turned to look at the boys again, who were still terrified from the shouting that came out of my Ma.

"Good luck," whispered Felix, who received a punch from Mark.

I sighed, and followed my Ma.

I got into the back seat, knowing I needed to give her some space to cool down, but honestly that wasn't going to save me from what was coming later. She drove, speedy a bit, in a rush to head home. I noticed I was shaking a bit, knowing full-well, she was going to beat my arse when I get home. 

_Please, someone help me, or God HAVE MERCY!_

 ***

We parked, and my mom jumped out the car and opened the door to mine. She grabbed my ear and dragged me to the front door of my house, opening it she pushed me inside. I stumbled forward, and she slammed the door hard, I flinched. I slowly turned around, and she had fire in her eyes with her arms crossed. She began hitting me, hard enough for it to hurt but not enough to do damage. She pushed me harshly against the wall, waiting for me to say something, her eyes piercing into my soul.

I whispered," I-I'm sorry-"

She cut me off, shrieking," What de' bloody hell is fuckin' wrong with ya, Sean!?!"

I stood there looking down, silent. I've never heard my mom scream at me like that. She always was patient with me, and would talk to  me gently when I got in trouble. This time she wasn't.

"I get a call from de' school that ye' started a damn fight with tre' other kids, baytin the shit outta of dem. When I heard dis', I couldn't believe that my boy put not one but TWO kids to go te' hospital for their injuries! Ye' only been at dis' school for two fuckin' weeks, Sean, and yer already fuckin' suspended. I don't know if this have de' do with dis' mornin's conversation, but dis' is unacceptable. What is going on with ya?" my Ma yelled, scolding me.

I tried to speak, but my Ma knew me better that I was just gonna lie my way through this and avoid the subject.

"I don't wanna hear any of yer excuses, Sean, I want de' truth and nothin' but de' truth," she stated.

"The kid was bothering me, and I got ticked off. I threw my drank at him, and he tackled me. My friends got him off me, and started to fight along me," I explained to her, telling the actual truth of what happened.

"And did you hit first, or did they?" she questioned, wanting a answer.

Techinally Mark and Felix threw the first hit, not me, but I was one who started this whole mess and I really didn't want my mom to view them as bad people. If she knew that is what happened, I will never be able to hang with Mark and Felix anymore.

"I did..." I lied.

"Sean, I said tell me de' truth-" she said, not believeing me, but it was my turn to cut her off.

"What you think that I wouldn't be able to do it?! I can take care of myself, okay!" I said, raising my voice."I don't need anyone to defend me, I'm not a fucking baby! I started the damn fight, whatever you think is bullshit. Mark and Felix had nothing to do with dis', it's only my fault!"

"I never said that-" she began to say, but my anger was really getting to me.

"No! You meant it, and that is what counts. You and everyone thinks I need help, so you guys treat me like I'm some fucking weakling! I'M TIRED OF IT!!!" I screamed.

"Now, Sean, calm down and watch yer language! We don't think that.... I just feel like yer not telling me de' truth," she exclaimed.

"You know what, I'm going to my room. I'm not gonna stand here and talk to ya if you're not gonna believe me, when you said you would 'listen to me.' But of course you lied, just like everyone else who is in my life!" I said, walking up the stairs, stomping to my room.

"Ye' get back here, Sean McLoughlin, dis' conversation isn't over!!!" she said chasing after me.

"It is now!!!" I yelled back, slamming the door shut.

I flopped on my bed, and screamed into my pillow," AGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

Sighing deeply, I threw the pillow across my room. I tossed myself onto my belly, and felt exhausted. I was drained physically and emotionally, and just had no clue what the hell happened today. Feeling my eye lids grow heavy, I started to fall asleep.

_Tomorrow is another day of my life, which is what I call a living hell....great......_


	11. Sneak-In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said earlier, I wanted to switch of the POVs every once and a while, so this entire chapter is in Felix's POV. But don't worry the next chapter will be back to Jack's POV. 
> 
> I'll stop talking now, enjoy •3•

***Felix's POV***

I was grounded for a week, and couldn't go out with friends for a month. My mom was upset that I got in a fight, but was understanding to why I did it. I told her it was the same asshole who fucked up Jack that other day. She actually admit she was proud, but still I needed to have some sort of discipline she said. After we talked, she said she was going out with my sister, they were going over stuff for my sister's wedding so I was home alone. She didn't take my phone away, just in case I ever needed to call for emergencies, that and she just felt bad. 

_For real God bless that women..._

As I was laying down, my phone started ringing. It was Jack, weirdly enough. I pressed answer, and put the phone up to my ear.

"Hello?" 

"Hey, can I come over? I....I really can't stand being home right now," he said in a monotone voice." I just had a huge fight with my Ma and just need to get away for a bit."

"Yeah, my mom is actually out right now, she won't be home for a few hours. Where are you at?" I asked him.

"I'm actually outside, I just didn't want to knock on the door in case someone else answered," he said." I've been walking around for a while, and I happened to actually be near your house."

I got up from my spot, and rushed downstairs to open the door. With his phone still at his ear and my phone in my hand, I stood there shocked that his face was stained red with tears.

"Hey," he said, it still coming out of the phone." Can I come in?"

I pressed hang up on my phone, and nodded," Yeah, come in."

He put his phone away, and embraced me into a hug, crying into my shoulder. I was shocked at first, but held onto him tightly. I closed the door, and we fell to the floor. Jack poured his eyes out, shaking in my arms. It broke my heart to see him like this, and held him closer to me, rubbing his back in circles. 

"Shhhh, it's okay. I'm here, Jack, it's going to be okay," I hushed at him.

His sobs soften, and he held onto my shirt, sniffling like an innocent toddler. Not even asking him, I lifted him off the ground and stood up. He didn't protest, and just wrapped his arms around my neck, nuzzling into my chest.

I carried him up the stairs, and into my room. Gently I laid him on my bed, and covered him with my blanket. I sat next to him, and brushed my fingers through his hair. He sighed into the touch, and I sat there watching over him like a protective mama bear and her cub. Finally he calmed down, and just laid there.

"I'm sorry," he whispered so softly, I barely heard it.

"It's fine, Jack, you don't have to apologize for anything. We're friends, we are supposed to be there for each other," I told him.

He sighed," Thanks....not just for this, but for everything. You've helped me more times than necessary. I know I'm mess and everything, hehe. Sorry you had to see me like this, but can we just laid down for a bit?"

"Of course, we can," I said, getting under the blanket as well.

I snuggled against Jack, and we laid there in silence. It was nice to be next to Jack like this, he made feel good, even more than Ken use to make me feel....

Ever since Ken and Mary started to date, we began to hang out less. I know he was straight, but I couldn't help but fall for him. I didn't tell him about my feelings though, it was too late anyway. So lately I have just been avoiding him. He and Mary were happy, and I couldn't ask for nothing but the best for Ken. 

_No matter how much it hurts, if he was happy....then I'll be okay all by myself._

~Smut Below~

Jack nestled closer to me, his butt literally against my crotch. I couldn't help but blush, at the thought. I tried my best not to think about, but I don't think it wasn't working. I could feel myself getting hard. To make it worse, Jack got closer. 

_Shit, shit, shit! Stop Felix, don't you dare do this now. Body, shut the fuck up!_

I started to panic, not wanting Jack to notice, but out of nowhere I felt him start to grind his butt against my crotch. I couldn't tell if it was intentional or not, but I couldn't help but get even harder. 

Suddenly I felt movement from Jack, his arm led to his pants. I heard a button unbuckle, and a zipper be dragged down. He arm began to move up and down in that area, and a small moan escaped his lip. He began to grind harder against my crotch, his arm movements moving even faster. I soon realized that he was INDEED doing this on purpose. 

_Oh, it was on..._

I started to rut against Jack's ass, and moved my hand to his hand, joining it. He moaned again, and shoved my hand in his boxers. I grabbed his dick, and began to pump it. He leaned his head back, revealing his neck to me. I kissed along his neck, biting and licking occasionally. 

I let go, and he turned to face me. We stared at each other with lust, and I could see a red tint across Jack's face. My eyes were wide, and I felt my self feel flushed in the face. I bit my lip, and waited for him to speak.

"Felix, please," he asked quietly." Please...can you fuck me?"

I nodded, and he smiled. We leaned closer and closer, until our lips met. It was soft at first, but became more passionate and agressive. Jack bit my lip asking for access, and I opened up, our tongues exploring each other's mouth.

Jack wrapped his arms around my neck, and I straddled him, my legs between his legs. I palmed at his junk, and he bucked up into my hand. I smirked, and pulled back to take off my shirt, throwing it somewhere in my room. 

Going back to Sean, I pulled his shirt up, and kissed his chest. I went to his nipples, and gently kissed them before taking the bud and sucking on them. He ran his hands in my hair, groaning at my actions. 

I kissed down his belly, and reached his boxers. I palmed at his manhood, and kissed along the lining of his dick. I felt the head of his penis, and try my best to suck around it. Slowly, I pulled down his boxers, his dick sprouting out free. I pulled his boxers and pants fully off him, and Jack took his shirt off as well.

Soon right after, he tugged at my hips, and his face was eyes to my crotch. I held onto the headboard, and he look up at me. He unbuckle my belt, and unbuttoned my pants. He drew the zipper down painfully slow, and shoved my pants past my thighs, along with my underwear. 

My throbbing cock, popped out in front of him, and he looked at it eagerly. He lazily jerked it, and slightly smiled. He looked me dead in the eyes, and stuck his tongue out. He went down as far as he could, wrapping his mouth tightly around it, engulfing it. 

I threw my head back," Oh shit..."

Jack bobbed his head up and down, holding onto my thighs. He expertly swirled his tongue around, coating my dick in his saliva.

He hummed, his eyes brows knitted together, horny as fuck. He was really good at this, and god I needed to fuck him...like now!

"Jack, let me f-fuck you already," I said, needy.

He let go, a trail of spit from his mouth to my dick, and spread my pre-cum and his spit around my dick one last time. I got up from the bed, and kicked off my jeans and boxers, them joining the pile of clothes scattered across the room. I went to my dresser to grab a bottle of lube, and crawled back to Jack.

He was butt naked on my bed, sucking on his fingers, already starting to finger his ass.

I chuckled," You couldn't wait?"

He kept fingering himself," Nope, you were taking too damn long."

I crawled towards him, and passed him the lube. He poured a decent amount onto his fingers, and proceeded to finger his ass open. Pushing two fingers inside, he began to scissor inside, expanding his two fingers out. He lastly added a third finger, thrusting all digits inside at a harsh speed, the sound highly noticeable. He was humping against his hand, moaning graciously to his own touch. 

I watched him, too amazed at the scene. I was even jerking myself off from the sight. I tugged at my mass, my cock rock hard from being SO turned on right now.

Jack finished up, telling me," O-okay, I think I'm good. Now please just hurry up damnit, and fuck me."

"You don't have to ask me twice," I said, already making my way towards him.

I pulled his hips towards me, and grabbed his legs and leaned them backwards towards him. He held onto them, his arms wrapped around his knees, his hole well exposed for me. It was bright pink, and puckered, it pulsing from it just being abused. 

I got into position, and aligned myself up. I pressed the head of my penis against his hole, teasing it by barely applying any pressure at all. 

Jack got impatient, and cried out," Ughnhh! Please quit your teasing, and just fucking get inside me!"

I obeyed his command, and entered inside, my dick swelling his hole up. I groaned, thrusting in and out, already.

"Oh, Felix! Ughnh, mmm....yes, oh yes," he moaned.

The bed creaked in the silence, the sounds of sex being very evident in my house right now. Our curses and moans flooded the air, the sound of skin smacking skin made it obvious that me and Jack were having rough sex. And god, did it feel good, in fact it felt fucking GREAT. 

Jack was something I've never experienced. I mean, I have had sex before but it was only with girls. But still, Jack was different, not just because he was a boy but he actually wanted to have sex because he liked me for who I was. Back home in Sweden, kids bullied me because I preferred guys but still dated girls. One day, a homophobic kid found out, and he and his friends gang-banged me until I knocked out because of blood loss. My sister found me on the doorsteps, bleeding severely. We decided to move out here, to avoid the kids who did this to me. When I found Jack being beat by those bullies, I saw me. Because back home at Sweden, one of the kids who were with the gang felt bad for me, he wanted to help me but was too scared. I remember hoping that he would help me, but he never did. When I saw Jack....I understood. I was going to be that kid that never helped me back then. I want Jack to feel loved, no one should be through that, especially him.

Suddenly, Jack shrieked," Oh fuck! Keep hitting me there, I-I'm close....mmm, oh fuck yes!"

I switched the angles of my thrusts, and began slamming straight onto his prostate, managing to get even deeper.

"Fucking, Christ, J-Jack!" I groaned." I'm going to fucking cum, ugnhh....uh, uh, uh..."

"Cum inside! Fill me up...p-please, Felix," he whined.

"Oh fuck, oh F-FUCK!!! I-I'm cumming, holy shit, I'm fucking c-cumming," I moaned, thrusting at a extreme speed.

Jack let out a croaky moan," O-ooh, mMmmm, fuck!!"

I shuttered in short deep thrust, jerking his cock which led him to his orgasm. He threw his head back, eyes shut tightly, his face shaped in a "O" as he released his load onto his stomach and all over my hand. I pumped him dry, and pulled out. Cum was leaking out of his ass, and soaking into my sheets...those probably will need to be clean.

I licked his cum up with my tongue, cleaning his stomach spotless. It was sweet but bitter and salty, but something I definitely could crave for.

Feeling tuckered out, I laid on my back, my dick already going soft.

***

We laid there for a while, recovering from our high. I turned to the clock, and I saw the time. It read 11:45, damn it was late.

Jack sat up, and solemnly said" Uh, thanks, for real I mean it. I probably should head home now, before your mother comes back and catches us like this."

I chuckled," Yeah, we don't want that. Also I had fun too, it was nice spending this night with you."

"Yeah," he said, getting up to redress." Well, I'll talk to you later. Also let's keep this to ourselves, we don't need any more drama right now."

"Okay, that's fine with me," I told him.

"Cool...well, bye," Jack said, back in his clothes.

"Bye..." I replied.

He made his way to the door, leaving, but before he could I stop him.

"Jack!" I said.

He lashed his head around to look at me.

"Don't you dare think this is a one time thing, boy. If you need to chat I'm here, if you need a quick good ass fuck, I'm still here," I said, genuinely.

He laughed," Sure, catch you later, bro."

"See ya," I replied.

He made his way downstairs, and I heard my front door open and close. And just like that, he was gone.

_What a day..._


	12. Consequences Are Served

***Jack's POV***

My Ma was currently dropping me off at the school to serve for my final day for my school's discipline. Mark was here too since he had to help out as well. We would both meet in the school's office, and our mothers would just leave us there. 

We were led around the school by a para-educator, and were instructed on what to do. On day one we had to clean up the cafeteria where the fight was located. The next day we had to clean all the classes, including the bathrooms and teacher's lounge. Today we were scrapping all the desks of gum, and of course there was A LOT of it. For real, what the hell is wrong with kids?! Just throw the damn gum away in the trash can, like a normal person! But no kids had to be assholes and stick it under their desks, no wonder janitors hate kids.

The entire time we would be supervised by the para-educator to make sure we didn't snoop into any desks or steal anything, I mean why would we, but whatever. To our advantage though, the person was really chill and let us talked while we cleaned. It wasn't that bad honestly, especially with Mark being there it was kinda of fun. Of course it was gross to pick after teenagers, but it could've been a lot worse. 

After each day, are para-educator would sign a form saying we did all our work and we would head to the janitor's closet to put away all the equipment we borrowed to use throughout the day. But what the school didn't know is that instead of putting away all the equipment, Mark and I will.....kinda just fool around. 

_And boy has it been fun!_

_***_

Mark pushed me against the closet's wall, kissing me harshly. Stuff fell off the shelves, clattering into the floor. We both smirked, and ignored it, begging for each other like the horny teenagers we were.

Our teeth were clashing, and slobber was collecting around our mouths. Lips were smacking against one another, the only sound reminiscing through the small quiet room. Mark pushed his tongue in my mouth, wanting to meet mine. They dance along, making us sigh with enjoyment.

My hands were holding Mark's face, while he leaned his body weight on me to hold me in place. He would rut his fully erected boner against my crotch, creating friction between us. 

Mark's face trailed down to my neck, biting and licking up a storm. I revealed more of my neck for him to explore, and removed my hands to claw at his back. 

Suddenly, I felt a hand sneak under my shirt to discover the white skin underneath it. He clasped at a nipple, tugging and twisting it in the best of possibles ways. I let a puff of air out, gasping, pulling on Mark's hair. To which he grabbed, and pinned them above my head. 

He unbuckled my pants, and dove his hands into my underwear, grasping my dick. It twitched in his hand, as he palmed at it.

"Mark," I moaned.

"Shhh, we don't wanna get caught, do we?" he said in a low tone, which honestly just drove me crazy.

"God no, but p-please don't stop," I whined.

"Wasn't planning to," he admitted, getting on his knees.

He pulled my jeans along with my boxers past my thighs, and took my mass into his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down, going down on it as far as he could. His hand twisting as he blowed me off, hollowing his cheeks to suck as hard as possible. He keep doing that at a speed that was far too much for me to handle, and staying quiet was extremely hard. 

"Mmm, M-Mark please. I won't last long if you keep doing that," I admitted, my hands tangled in his hair.

He looked me in the eyes, and smirked. He went even faster, deep throating me, his hums sending vibrations around my dick.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," I groaned.

My back arched, and I came, my cum shooting to the back of Mark's throat. His mouth bloated up, and his eyes squeezed shut. He pulled off, opening his mouth to show my cum on his tongue and swallowed. 

I panted while chuckling," Fucking Christ dude, you're TOO good at that."

"I take pride at what I can do," he smiled, and stood up.

I tucked myself into pants, and we both cleaned up trying to making sure no evidence of what happened was left behind. 

"Okay, I think we're good," I stated. 

"Yeah...." he said, in a weird tone.

"What is it? Do I have a hickey?!" I said, panicking.

"No, that's not it," he exclaimed." It's just- no, it's nothing. Forget it."

"Hey, no. It's okay, you can tell me anything," I reassured him.

"....you know our 'promise,' I was wondering...can we do IT tonight, please," he told me.

I smiled," Um, sure, I don't see why not."

"Really?! I mean...cool," he blushed." My mom shouldn't be home, and my brother will be out also, so don't worry about that."

"Great, I'll just have to sneak out, but don't worry my folks won't notice," I said.

"Cool, I'll see you tonight then," he said, with excitement.

I replied," Yeah, I'll see you tonight."

We stepped out of the closet, and parted ways.

_***_

It was 9:00 p.m. and I was already getting ready to head to Mark's house.

Of course, I needed to come up with a bullshit excuse for my parents. Thinking about what I was going to say, I went downstairs to put my plan into action. I spotted my Ma on the table in the kitchen, she seems to be doing bills. My Pa was also there, on the phone in a deep business conversation. I wrapped my hands around my Ma, and kissed her cheek. 

"What is with de' affection?" she asked." You want somethin' dontcha?"

"Nah, I'm actually just wanted to let you know m'going to bed. I feel ill, so I'm gonna try and sleep  on it," I lied.

She gave me a look," When does my Sean McLoughlin actually goes te' bed early? You always say sleep is fer de' weak, and now yer going to bed at 9:00 p.m."

"I just don't feel good right now," I said." Why you olagonin'? Would you rather have me in bed, or screaming me arse off from playing Crash Bandicoot all frickin' night?"

"Bed is it, my dear," she chuckled, and pinched my cheek.

I smiled, and pretended to yawn, making my way upstairs," Goodnight."

"Goodnight, my dear," she responded.

On my way up, I saw my Pa hang up furiously and sit next to my Ma, sighing with his head in his hands. I paused on the top of the stairs to eavesdrop.

"I don't understand...dey' already wanna lower me pay. I've been at dis' job fer only two week, and dey' are already thinking of lettin' me go," he said, sounding defeated." What am I gonna do te' support dis' family? We are barely able to pay off des' here bills, and with me income gettin' lower, I don't know how we are gonna get by."

"We'll be fine, hun. Within a bit more time, dey' will see how much off a strong worker ye' are. I truly believe we are gonna be fine," she reassured him. 

"If ye' say so...," he responded." So what is going on with Sean? I heard he got into some trouble at school. I told him not behave like a damn whanker! If he wants to go to college and get a good job, we need that scholarship money. NOT a good fer nothin' trouble maker."

"He's going through somethin'....hopefully he will stop, and better himself. I worry about him sometimes," she admitted.

I grew upset of what I was hearing, and decided to move on. 

_There's nothing wrong with me...._

I'm just standing up for myself. It pisses me off that they can't understand that...Whatever, I got an awesome night to spend with Mark, in fact I should be heading there right now.

I turned off all the lights in my room, and locked my door. I opened my window, and got off on the patio's roof. I left a ladder there, like last time I snuck out and used that to get down and for me to get back up when I come back home.

I'm going to Mark's house cause I owe it to him. I didn't give him a proper first time, a first time he deserves. 

_I'm going to make his night, rememberable and amazing....and we will both be pleasured tonight._


	13. It's Not What It Looks Like....Or Maybe It Is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys that I haven't updated in a while, I've been quite busy with a whole lot of things and just didn't have time. But I'm back now, and chapters will start to be posted regularly again. Enjoy the chapter, we are starting with smut again ;D

***Jack's POV***

I knock on Mark's door, and I tap my foot, waiting for him to answer the door. The door opens and before I can look up, I'm pulled inside harshly. I was shoved against the door, slamming it closed. I see a grinning Mark, and he attacks my neck, kissing and biting all around the area. He exaggerates by moaning like a pornstar, obviously horny as all balls. I laugh at his impatience, and pull him off me. He gives me a worry look, but I give him a quick peck of reassurance.

"Mark, tonight I wanna take it slow. I don't want just fuck...I wanna have sex with you," I tell him." This is a make up for last time. We were highly drunk and just plain outright horny. If I would've know that you were a virgin, I would've made your time worthwhile and treat you better than I did that night. I was in my complete mind, and our decisions weren't chosen by our dicks and not our minds. Yes, it's was really nice, but I want you to experience what having sex is actually like. Do you trust me?"

He nodded," Yes...I do, Sean."

I kissed him again, but more passionately. We pulled back, and I grabbed Mark's hand and made our way to his bedroom. I laid him gently in the bed, and started to undress him.

I pull his shirt up a bit, and admire his stomach and chest. He was toned, and his skin was a beautiful shade of caramel brown. His arms were bunched up, as if he was shy. His face was tinted with red, and his eyebrow were knitted together. My fingers graze his stomach, and he inhales a deep breath, his stomach raising and falling. I caressed his pecs, and massaged them. I bent down to his belly button, and kissed his stomach softly. He smiled, and I took off his shirt. 

I picked him up more, and place him more on the bed, his legs dangling off the edge. I unbuckled his belt, and popped his pant's button open. I drew the zipper down, the sound so noticeable in the quiet room. Oh so slowly, I tore his pants off, leaving him in his boxers.

I palmed at his manhood, and he let a huge sigh out. I bit my lip, and kiss along the outside of his underwear, his dick being outline because he was definitely rock hard by now. I grabbed the bands of the boxers, and at the slowest rate possible, pulled them down to reveal a mighty cock. It sprung onto his belly, lying there in its glory. A bit of pre leaking out, his throbbing member begging to be touched.

Without hesitation, I grabbed it and began teasing the head's slit, tasting Mark's pre. He gasp, and I took Mark into my mouth. Working on strategy, instead of speed, I made sure Mark felt pleased. I swirled my tongue around, licking amongst his veins on his shaft. I fondled his balls, whil sucking on them. He threw his head back, moaning as I blowed him off so expertly. I went back to sucking Mark's dick, bobbing my head, my hand twisting along. He tugged on my hair harshly, and I got off with a pop.

"S-Sean, I don't wanna cum just yet," he panted." Hurry, I need you inside of me. Also lose the clothes, please."

I obeyed his command, and threw his boxers off and across the room. 

I stepped back to undress, only to view an exposed, naked Mark. He was gorgeous in every way, and sculpted to be perfect. His chiseled face, his soft and intimate expressions, and the best part was his amazing personality. He deserves the best, and I will make sure he gets that.

I ripped my shirt off, and step out of my pants and boxers, clumsily. He laughs, and stands up to press his lips against mine. I return the favor, press my crotch against his.  I tightly grab Mark's amazing ass, and he jumps up to wrap his legs around my hips. I barely manage to carry his weight, and laid down on the bed. 

He straddles me on my lap, are lips never leaving one another. I smile as he begins to grind his ass on my dick. 

"Steady boy," I snicker." Do you have lube?"

"Yeah, I just bought some, it's in my nightstand drawer. Here I got it," he said, but I cut him off.

"No, it's fine, I got it," I insisted.

"Sean, wait, let me-" he said, but it was too late.

I open the drawer to see a bottle of lotion, tissues, lube...and a bright purple dildo. I was shocked that Mark had this, and kinda of impressive on how he manage to buy it without getting caught.

"Uhhhh..." I said, dumbfounded.

He turned crimson red, and cover his face with his hands," God, this is embarrassing."

I remove his hands from his face, and he has a worry expression. I kiss his forehead and look at him.

"Hey, it's fine. There's nothing wrong with havin' a dildo. Masturbating is a normal and healthy thing, no shame on that," I comforted him.

He whispered, shyly," You don't think it's weird."

"Bejaysus, Mark, we boys masturbate all the time. If you like having something up your bum to help, then let it happen," I admitted to him." Besides, it's kinda hot in a way, hehe."

He laughed to and kissed me," Do you mind...if I use it to stretch out?"

"Only if I get to do it," I smirked.

He agreed, and I grabbed the toy and the lube, and closed the drawer. Unexpectedly to Mark's knowledge, I shove the toy in my mouth, sucking on it like a lollipop. He gives me a surprised look, and I feel his cock twitch against my belly. I taste Mark on the toy, and lick it clean. I guess he uses it a lot, which is understandable, teenager hormones and shit.

Coating my saliva with it, I feel safe to say it's slick enough. I let go and press just the tip inside Mark's ass. He hums, and pushes back. I rotate the toy around the anus's walls, and push the toy deeper and deeper inside Mark. The whole toy is inside Mark, and I draw it out only for it to be push all the way back into him again. He attempts to try and fuck himself on it, but I keep him in place as I do my magic. It amazingly stretches Mark out wonderfully, and I'm confident to know he is well prepared. 

He whines, as I pull it out," Mmhmm."

"Don't worry, you'll feel good in a second," I told him, kissing his shoulder.

I open the bottle of lube, and pour some onto my dick. I groan at the touch, and lube my dick up well.

Lining up, Mark grabs a hold of my dick and slowly eases himself onto me. We moan together, and Mark begins moving. I let him settle on a pace he enjoys, and let him use my dick. He bounces his ass on it, riding it with grace. He worked on hitting his prostate, and deciding to hit hard, but not too fast.

We wanted to take this slow, and take our precious time, so we can both enjoy it and value it.

Mark cried out," Oh fuck, S-Sean!"

Im guessing he found it, and he buried his head into the crook of my neck, grunting as his kept boucing on my shaft.

I kissed along his neck, whispering praises," You're so beautiful, and incredible, Mark. You're fucking amazing, and you have no clue how perfect you are."

He speeded up just a little, and sank harder onto my dick, his moans out of control," S-Sean, mmm, you feel SO good. So f-fucking good, annhhh! P-please, don't stop, I need you deeper in me."

I flipped Mark onto his back, and I lifted his ass closer to me, his legs  dangling in the air. I put them over my shoulders, plunging into Mark with rhythm. I shoved myself deep and harsh into Mark's prostate, groaning on how good my dick felt.

With each push, Mark would moan out loud, making the most magnificent sounds I ever heard. His "O" face was something miraculous, and I felt myself getting closer.

"Oh fuck, OH FUCK! Sean...I'm going to cum!!!" he wailed.

"Fucking shit, m-me too," I groaned.

I pressed all my weight into Mark, and felt myself release deep inside of him. I jerked his cock at the same time, and pushed him over the edge.

"SEAN! I'm cumming, I'm f-fucking cumming!!!" he sobbed.

His semen was all over my hand, and all over his stomach, and I let go.

We were both shaking, and made out passionately, whimpering. I felt exhaustion overtake me, and I fell on top of Mark, but I made sure I didn't crush him with my weight. 

We layed there, me still inside of Mark. I attempted to pulled out, but Mark just shoved me back in. I moaned at the sensitivity, and stayed put.

"Not yet...please. When you're in me, we are one," he said." I like that feeling."

I smiled at the cheesiness, but didn't protest.

I layed my head on Mark's chest, listening to Mark's heartbeat, rubbing my index finger around his chest in a circle. The only noise in the room was the fan, the clock, and our puffs of air. The silence was nice, and I never felt more calm. 

We were in that position for a while, until I started to feel the cum start to crust, so we got off one another. 

Butt naked, I walked to Mark's bathroom and found a rag. I drenched it in warm water, and made my way back to Mark. He was still in laying on the bed, falling asleep. I cleaned his stomach and strangely wiped his bum, since my cum was leaking out of his ass. He sighed in comfort, and I wrapped his blanket around him. Next, was me. I cleaned my dick, and put away the lube and dildo that we used. I found my boxers and put them back on. I got under the sheets with Mark, and cuddled him. 

"Thank you," he said so silently, I could barely hear him.

We both started to fall asleep, and I tried to fight back, but was too tired. Before I could fully fall asleep though, I responded.

"Actually, thank you. I love you..." I said, before knocking out cold.

***

I woke up to yelling, with a jolt. My eyes fixated at the door, to see an old Asian lady yelling at me.

_What the hell?!_

"Get outta my son's room, you little bastard!" she shrieked.

Mark woke up too, and covered his naked body with the blanket," Mom, no! It's not what it look likes, well maybe it is, but PLEASE don't hurt him!"

"You stay quiet, you in big trouble. You hear me, big TROUBLE!" she scolded him." And you! You get outta my house! Put clothes on, and give me you mother's number. You are to never speak to my son again, you hear me, NEVER!"

I nodded, and passed her my phone with my Ma's number already on dial. She exits the room, and I can hear shouting down the hallway. Knowing she's busy, I stand up to change back into my clothes. 

I look over, and Mark's on the verge of tears and seems scared shitless. He keeps his head down, and stares at the blanket as if he's just seen the devil. As for me, I know what's about to come IS the actual devil. 

Fully dressed again, I sit on the bed, not daring to make eye contact with Mark. We stay silent with our thoughts.

_Its my fault..._

_I should've left last night..._

_He is in major trouble now, because of you..._

_You fucked up everything, just like you always do...._

"Mark...I'm sorry-" I said, before Mark interrupted me.

"No...don't apologize. It's fine," he said.

"No, it's not fine, we're fucking dead meat," I exclaimed.

He chuckled, emptily," I know...but I don't regret last night."

I stayed silent, and let him continue.

"Thank you Sean, for everything. No matter how much trouble I get into, it can never beat the moments we've had together...especially moments like these," he confessed." I-"

His mom barged inside, and grabbed me by the ear, dragging me outta of the room. I turned to face Mark, but we were already downstairs. She opened the door, and there stood a disappointed mother...my mother. I was shoved outside, and Mark's mom turned to us.

"I will not permit this child to ever speak to my child again. He is a bad influence, and has discriminated my son," she informed us." I usually have a lot of patience, but this is an abomination. Underage sex, is sickening and dangerous. Leave my property at once."

My Ma apologized to Mark's mom, and we got into my car and left.

_Im completely fucked..._


	14. Author's Note (Sorry)

**AUTHOR~**

-

Hey, guys.

I'm really sorry I haven't posted in a while.

For the last few months I've been extremely busy with a lot of things, and to make it more stressful I just moved.

So I haven't had time to write at all, and I didn't just wanted to post something that was just half-assed.

When I write, I wanna make sure it's the best it can be.

I haven't forgot about this work, and I've been meaning to continue working on it.

So here's a update.

I will try to post at least once or twice a week.

Sounds good?

Also as an apology gift, the next time I post will be THREE whole chapters of this story, and they will go up at the same time.

I really like writing this story, and I hope you guys like it too.

So thank you for taking your time to read this, and I hope you all have a great day :)


	15. Please Stop.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING:
> 
> This chapter will contain scenes of homophobia, and rape. If you are TRIGGERED by this, I advised you NOT to read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I was going to post the next time with three chapters, but it's taking to fucking long so here's a new chapter of this book, it's been way too long since I've posted. 
> 
> Sorry about that XD

***Jack's POV***

Rained pour into the car as we drove, the windshield wipers clearing the raindrops that fell into view. It's silent the entire time, and I can't dare to make eye contact with my Ma after what I just did to her. I know how sensitive she is when it comes to us, and us getting in trouble. She puts a lot of faith into me and my siblings, believing she raised us right and trusting that we will make the right choices...but I failed her. I haven't even came out yet to her, and I didn't want her to find out until I told her myself, I especially didn't want her to find out like this. 

_God, I'm a terrible son..._

We parked in the driveway, and my Ma immediately runs inside the house, trying her best not to cry in front of me. I debate on whether I should stay in the car and forget my existence, or go inside and take responsibility for what I did...and knowing the type of person I am, I didn't have to hesitate with choosing a decision.

I slowly get out of the car, and close the door. I hold my hand there, and view to see my reflection in the window. My hair was messy and frizzy, my eyes had bags under them, my body reeked of sex, and I felt myself on the verge of tears, ready to break at any second. I took a deep breath, and sighed out loud. 

_Is this what I am? A fucking weak slut, who doesn't deserve a fucking break from pain..._

I drag my feet to the entrance of my house, or what I call a cellar to contain what is about to come to me.

My hand trembles on the handle. Not wanting to anticipate, I twist the handle open and search for my upset mother. Peering into the kitchen, I see my Ma sobbing uncontrollably in her hands, my Pa comforting her. I felt sick to the stomach, knowing I cause so much hurt into my own Ma.

"Conas a d'fhéadfadh sé seo tarlú? Shíl mé go n-ardaigh mé go maith é, ach theip orm mar a mháthair. Níl sé tuillte nach ndéanfadh Sean dul tríd sin," She spoke." Am I that bad of a mother?"

(Translation: How could this happen? I thought I raised him well, but I failed as a mother. He doesn't deserve that, Sean shouldn't have to go through that.)

"The boy is in control of his own actions, not ya. It's not yer fault, and he will pay fer his consequences," my Pa replied." I'm scundered te' know that me boy had snog another boy, nether less sleep with one."

I couldn't take it no more, I had to come clean.

I came out of my hiding place, and my Ma looked at me with puffy red eyes and my Pa had fury in his. I had started crying throughout their conversation, and I can't just stand there and listen to it.

"Look...I'm s-sorry! I know i-it was wrong, and I shouldn't of lied and sneak out...but I can't change who I am," I said, trying my best to speak clearly with tears running down my face.

My Ma responded," Sean...what is going on with you?! I'm cut te' de' bones trying te' figure what the bloody hell is wrong with ya. Please, just talk to me, fer FUCK SAKES just talk to me for once in your damn life!"

"I'm gay!!!" I screamed." Is that what you want to hear? I'm fucking gay, and I've been having sex with guys for the past few weeks! This is who I am!!!"

My Pa, stormed over to me, and grabbed my collar pinning me against the wall," I will NOT have a gay whore living in me house, YOU HEAR ME!!!"

"Let go of him," my Ma cried out, pushing my Pa off me.

I fell to the ground, my eyes wide in shock. Fear courses throughout my body... I was not welcomed here. 

Before my Ma could stop me, I dashed out of the house," Sean, wait!"

I ran as fast as I could, not knowing where I was going, but I was definitely not going to ever look back.

_My own father disowns me, my Ma disappointed at what I am, and I probably will never see my friends again...._

I trip over a rock, my clothes now soaked in the rain. I stayed there sobbing hysterically, in no control of myself any more. I felt like shit, and was stuck in the awful place I call the world.

In the corner of my eye, I saw a car drive up beside me. I ignored it, until a person stepped out.

"Leave me alone...."I said.

But the person remained, standing there. Two others joining this mystery man. My anger grew out of frustration, and I yelled.

"FUCK OFF!!!" I screamed."...just leave me here to fucking die in the rain."

They snickered, and I face the three. My face was knitted into a pissed off man, but soon loosened into a terrified animal. It was like me, the prey, had just realized this predator was going to kill me...and I'm pretty sure he was.

"You miss me, fuckface," said James.

His goons grabbed me, and covered my mouth as I was about to scream for help. They threw me in their car, and took off in a hurry. 

"Where are you taking me?!" I yelled.

"Shut up," a goon said, and then I felt extreme pain in the back of my head.

Then darkness.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

***

I woke up, my head throbbing with pain. My eyes focused on the room, and I remembered. I jolted to get up, but fell back realizing my hands were tied behind my back. I tried screaming for help, but was muffled by the cloth around my mouth. My eyes fixated on the James who was sitting across me, and had a sinister smile on him. 

"Hey, guys, the gay whore is up!" he called out.

The two goons, entered the room," This is going to be a lot of fun."

_Fun? What does he mean fun?!_

_"_ I know boys, but have patience," James stated." I get first serve remember."

_First serve, what the fuck is going on?!?!?!?_

My eyes grew worried, I definitely wasn't in the best place in this situation but I knew I wasn't just gonna sit here. I rolled off the bed, trying to run away only to trip and fall on my face.

_Ow, that hurt..._

James chuckled," Where do you think you're going? The party hasn't even started."

I kicked him the best I could, and he fell back.

"You little shit! Even tied up your a pain in the ass. Well, you have NO clue what is about to come," James threatened." Get him in the basement, where no one can hear him."

They pick me up, and carried me. I wiggled and tried to get away but it was no use. They threw me in the room, my body smacking the ground harshly. 

The room was dirty looking, and gave off murder-vibes. The walls were concrete, and there was only a old dirty mattress, stained couch, and a broken tv. Boxes filled the room, and old pieces of shit trophies and awards.

James slammed the door shut, and I'm pretty sure he locked it. 

One of the goons removed the cloth and my mouth was free. 

"What the fuck you want from me, you fucking psychopaths?!" I sneered.

"You are our guest today, and we will be giving you are special. Our special consists of the guest's favorite thing," he stated," well I'm pretty sure we know what yours is...dick."

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME," I screamed.

The goons held me in place, while Jame had his way.

~Smut Below (Rape)~

James rip my shirt open, completely ruining it. I struggled as best I could, I didn't want this.

"No, please, don't," I shrieked." You pervert, STOP IT!"

"Aw, come on Jackie. You don't have to be shy, we know you like it," one of the goons said.

James hand led to my pants, and palmed at my manhood.

"No, not there!!! A-ahh, please not there!!!" I order James, but was completely ignored." I don't like this!"

Out of nature, the touch made my dick wake up. I tried to force it down, but it felt good in the wrong way.

James snickered," Are you sure? I can feel you getting hard. Are you getting hard for my dick, Jackieboy?"

"I think he wants it," the other goon said.

"I think you're right," James responded.

"Stop it, right this instant!" I commanded, but it was too late.

My pants and underwear were shoved down, and removed. My half chub, being revealed.

They laughed," He's so tiny."

I tried to cover myself, but failed to no ends, being held in place. 

James jerked my dick, and I couldn't help but moan and squirm.

"Aggh, mm, don't touch me. Stop, I don't want this you bastard!!!" I groaned. 

Instead he sped up, my body not being able to handle. His hand was warm, and I could feel myself getting closer. Pre was leaking onto me, and my cock was throbbing with abuse and want. I know it didn't want this, but there was nothing I could do to stop this. My brain was alerting all my senses, stating that I needed to release. 

_No!_

My eyes that were squeezed shut, opened wide as a tear fell. I choked, as I bucked my pelvis forward. Spurts of cum landed on my belly, and I cursed at my climax.

"Oh, fuck!!! MmmMmm, NO MORE!!" I cried.

"You came so fast Jackie, so sad. Well this party is just starting," James said.

He unbuckled his jeans, and pulled out his dick. He spat in his hand, and covered his dick in it.

"NO, NOTHING BUT THAT!!!" I begged." PLEASE, DON'T! I BEG OF YOU, PLEASE!!!!!"

Too late...

The goons, lifted my legs up, revealing my arsehole. James entered in dry, and thrusted at a painful rate. Without preparation, it hurt so badly. His dick poked at my insides, and I felt the vile evilness that was James enter me, melting everything it touched. It burned, and I felt like I was being split in half.

"TAKE IT OUT!!!!! IT HURTS, IT HURTS SO FUCKING BAD!!!!" I shrieked.

More tears escaped my eyes, as James pounded me merciless. I felt like dying. 

"Y-you're so loose Jackie. I bet that shit-head Fischbach fucked you before or was it that dumbass Swede," he teased.

One the goons joined in," I bet it was both. What a fucking slut."

The other goon," Yep! A fucking worthless, gay, slut. That is what you were made for, an ass for a dick to be shoved in."

The tears hadn't stop, but only increased. 

_They were right....this is what I am.......just let me die already......no one would miss me......._

"Oh shit!!!" James grunted, and cummed deep inside of me.

It leaked out, when he exited.

My abuse ass felt like it was bleeding, and I felt paralyzed.

He swap places with the left goon and I was once again being fucked. 

_My life is so worthless, pain was created for me........I deserve this........I deserve to be hurt......._

 "You like this huh, hey moan 'pretty boy', I know you LOVE being fucked," the goon said.

I kept crying, and stayed quiet.

I received a slap, for not responding. I continued to cry, staying silent. Another one but harder, enough to bruise. Still nothing, to which I received a bigger punch that made my nose bleed.

"Fuckkkkk!!!!!" I moaned, tired of pain.

He found my prostate, and slammed into it repeatedly.

"Ughhhh, ah, ah, ah!!!!" I cried, while being filled up once again with semen.

He pulled out, and slapped me once more. 

"My time with the slut, I'm gonna cum on his face," the other goon stated. 

He shoved his dick inside, fucking me without care. The mix of semen was leaking out, which I was pretty sure was creating a pool of it. 

I was so numb, and couldn't even move anymore. There was no sense in even trying anymore. I was wrecked.

It didn't take long for the boy to cum. He pulled out and jerked his mass, his cum landing all over my naked face and body. 

They let go, and I laid there in my ripped shirt and cuffed hands, a mess of cum and tears.

The monsters cackled with laughter, and I laid there dismantled.

"Please stop......" I weakly said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all fiction, and is wrote down for a part of a story. This stuff is serious, and I won't take it lightly. I put this in the story to show the realism of it, and don't worry it gets better when the character recovers. 
> 
> I know it may seem weird, but to me, I write this stuff to prove a point of how it happens but it can and will get better. The next few chapters will be kinda of sad, but will get happier as the story comes to a end.
> 
> I hope I didn't offend anybody, you have been warned. 
> 
> Now to everybody, have a good day :)


	16. What is Going On?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's POVs changed very often, hope it doesn't confuse you guys ;P

***Jack's Mom POV***

"Where is he?" I cried to myself.

I shouldn't have been so harsh with him, now it possible that I could of lost my son forever. My baby can be dead right now.....

I began to sob even harder than I already was, holding tightly onto a picture of my boy when he was just a wee little baby. So innocence and happy, his smile illuminating in the picture. These days of joy have been gone for a long time, and I don't even remember when was the last time my boy has been this happy. I thought moving here would be a good idea, but now I think it was a mistake. I can't even recognize my boy anymore, and I don't know what to do with him anymore. I wanna be there for him so badly...but I don't know how. How could this happen?

I hear a knock at the door, it was soft. If I wasn't so aware, I might've thought it was just my mind playing tricks on me, but I heard it again, this time more desperate.

I walk slowly to the door, and look through the peep hole, but there wasn't anybody there.

_I must be going crazy after all...._

I turn around to leave, but I here a voice,".....Ma...."

_Sean?_

I reach for the door's knob, and I open the door. My eyes widen at the sight.

My Sean........

"My baby!!!" I drop to the floor, and hold him in my arms.

I hear my husband run to my side, and he pauses.

I sob," Call the ambulance!!! PLEASE, HELP MY BABY!!!!"

He runs to the phone, and he shakily dials 911," Please, we need an ambulance! Our address is Lemongrove Street, 7135. Please, hurry, my son...my son's been booted, HELP OUR SON!!!"

He breaks down, and cries along side me. I look at my boy, and cry even harder.

His face is bloody and crusty, and his eye is swollen with tear stains down on his cheeks. His shirt is shredded, and his chest is stain in what looks like semen. His pants have a blood stain on his rectum, and his body is limp. If it wasn't for his heavy wheezing, he would seem dead....

I whisper to myself," Who would do this....?"

***Mark's POV***

"Come on, come on!" I say in frustration." Pick up the phone."

_No answer, again....._

I've left multiple messages and tried calling Jack more than ten times, and he isn't picking up. My gut keeps giving me bad vibes, like something bad is going to happen.

What happen with me, and Jack....I can't stop thinking about it, and I just want to make sure he is alright.

"Please leave a message at the voicemail, BEEP" says Jack's phone.

"Damnit!" I yell, throwing my phone across the room.

_I need get out of here, but how.....Felix!_

I rush to grab my phone off the ground, and dial Felix's number.

"Hello?" I hear his voice.

"Felix! I-I need you to pick me up, we need to talk. It's about Jack..." I tell him.

"Jack?" he says, concern." Mark, what the fuck happened?!"

"I'll explain later, just meet me at my house," I say really fast.

"Okay, I'll be there," he said, before hanging up.

_Please hurry..._

***Felix's POV***

I don't know what's going on, but I know something doesn't feel right. It doesn't make me feel better as I rush to pick up Mark. Jack has gotten into a lot of shit lately, and I swear the world doesn't like to give the poor thing a break.

_What could've happened now...._

"Mark!" I say, seeing him worriesome.

"Felix-" he starts, but begins to cry.

I embrace him in a hug, holding tightly onto him, but he remains his arms at his sides. I get confuse at this reaction, and stare at his puffy, red eyes. Guilt surfaces his face, and I back up.

"What is-" I said, before getting cut off.

"I-I......me and Jack have been having sex with each other," he choked out." And m-my Mom caught us, and now he won't answer my calls, and I can't help but feel like something bad is gonna happen....Felix....what if I just lost Jack from my life forever? I-I'm so sorry, s-so sorry!!!"

_Mark and Jack?_

My eyes go wide at the news, when did this happen. I thought me and him...I thought we had something. Was I just a toy for him, did he even tell Mark we fucked also? Was I nothing but a fuck buddy? All the times we talk, did he forget? My thoughts swarm with anxiety, and I could feel the world dissolve.

"Felix?" Mark whispered.

A tear rolls down my face," How long?"

"What?" he said, confused." Why does that matter? We need to find Jack-"

I raise my voice," How long!"

Mark eyes filled with shock, but he answers my question with shame written all over his face.

"Since the first week he has gotten here...."

Mark and Jack had been fooling around way longer than me and Jack and our thing. He even mentioned it to me, but censored it. He didn't hate himself for being gay, he hated that he and Mark fucked and people gossiped about it at school. When we talked about that, he meant him and Mark.....but then we kissed.

I sighed shakily," Mark.....me and Jack had sex before too. We fucked not even a week ago."

"But...." Mark began to sob, and fell on his knee." I'm so confused!"

"Me too," I bent down, and rest my hand on his shoulder." But we know Jack, there's something he's not telling us, I fucking know it. I was suspicious until we fought those boys at school. Jack is in need of us, and we need to be there for us. We need to stop thinking with our dicks, and start thinking with our minds. He needs serious help and we, as his friends, need to help him."

Mark smiles and looks up at me," You're right, but where could he be at?"

Suddenly, we hear sirens. An ambulance being followed by a car passes by. Mark smiles fade, and his face pales. A chill goes up my spine, as he barely manages to speak.

"That's......Jack's Mom....." he said, staring at the ambulance.

"You don't think..." my eyes get even more watery.

Me and Mark lock eyes, and in unison we speak," Jack..."

We haul ass, and jump into my car. We follow the ambulance and Jack's Mom. Mark is having a melt down, blaming himself, and my vision feels blurry from all the tears.

_What the fuck happened?!_

***Jack's POV***

I see bright lights, and blurry faces as they chat with one another. I felt pain throughout my body, and felt like I was dying.

"He's awake!" cried a voice.

"Sean! Baby we're here for you, please stay strong!!!" said a cracking voice, that sounded like my Ma?

Then two more familiar voices screamed my name," JACK!!!"

I swear it sounded a lot like....then more screams happened.

"Where are you taking him?! Is he  going to be okay?! FUCK YOU, LET US THROUGH!" they screamed at someone." LET US GO, WE NEED TO SEE JACK!!!!"

"Mark?.....Felix?....." I whispered out.

I hear two big doors slam shut, and the screams are muffled now. My body vibrates, am I on top of a stretcher? I feel a sudden stop, and my eyes feel a bit clearer. Nurses?

"Sean, you are currently in the hospital, I'm doctor Hazel," said a woman's voice." You are in terrible condition. We are here to make you feel better, okay? Can you hear me?"

"Uh-huh," I say coughing, it hard to breathe." Call me J-Jack..."

"Okay, Jack. We are going to start hooking you up to machines alright," she informed me.

I nod, to signal okay. I shake with anxiety, as they begin to work on me.

They put what I think is a IV capieter in with morphine, and I feel the pain start to numb. An oxeygen mask is also put on, and the air measures out with my lungs. They remove my ruined clothes, and put a hospital gown on me. A rag is shoved under my rectum, and it stains with red. Is that my blood? They hook me up to a heart rate and blood pressure machine, and the beeping of the machine scares me even more to how slow it is. It picks up, and an alarm sets off.

"Jack, we need you to calm down, your blood pressure is rising," said doctor Hazel.

I start to cry," I-I'm scared....I want to go home...."

"It's going to be okay, you want nurse Jessa to hold your hand," she asks me.

I nod," Please..."

I felt a hand intertwine with mine," Hey there, I'm Jessa. I understand how scary it might seem, but they've helped plenty of people. You're going to be okay, I promise. You trust me right?"

I shake my head, and calm down.

She smiles brightly," You're doing great Jack, it'll be better soon."

_Will it?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for making an another "Markiplier Promise" XD As where I say something I'm going to do, but keep putting it off cause things get in the way. But here's a new chapter, fml -_-


	17. I'm Sorry.......

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* 
> 
> Mention of attempted suicide, can be triggering. DO NOT read if sensitive to this subject.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since I've posted, this chapter is really long :/

***Jack's POV***

Finally being stable after 2 days, I was allowed to have visitors. Even though I wasn't communicating with anybody, my Ma had the generosity to invite Felix and Mark to visit me. She had a long discussion with them when I was in the emergency unit, and things were elaborated.

Mark and Felix had to comfort my mom as well as she had to comfort them. My dad was stun at the situation and was just having a trouble time processing it. As for me, well I felt like shit.

_I mean didn't I have the right?_

I was raped by three guys, was a slut for two guys at multiple times, got caught having sex, came out to an upset family, my grades were on my ass, and half of the school already hates me.

At this point, it just felt numb. I couldn't feel anything, and felt stuck in an endless loop of a living hell that was my life.

_No happiness, no joy, no fortune, I had fucking nothing......._

Nurses were already concern about me, saying I had severe depression. I refused to do the rape kit, thinking what's even the point. It won't undo what has already been done. They won their game, and I can never forget what happened to me.

It was a stain that can never be removed. It morphed into my body, and will remain a fragment of me. It's apart of me...

My mind swam outside my body, trying to find where it belongs. I can't feel, I can't express, and I definitely don't know how to comprehend this mess of me.

I love Felix and I love Mark also, but I can't be with both, and they deserve much better than this heap of garbage. My Ma had a defect son, he was a just a screw up with no future. My Pa raised a whore, not a son, and he won't mind just forgetting that child all together.

_No one will miss me, I'm a burden that no one wants.......I'll make it easier for them.........then no one would have to waste their time with me........_

_***Felix POV*** _

Mark and I sat in the waiting room, staring at the floor in complete silence. It's been 2 days since the accident, and I still couldn't understand and wrap my head around this bullshit.

_How could this happen? He out of everyone didn't deserve this......._

My mind felt like it was fried, trying to finish a puzzle that had missing pieces. I didn't know what to make out of this mess, and I sure wasn't educated on the whole matter.

Jack means so much to me, and I was hurt to know him and Mark were screwing around also. Then again, I don't know what Mark feels either, he was with Jack longer then me. Even more so, how does Jack feel. He must feel so confused and lost, maybe even worse. He is vulnerable right down, and mentally scarred.

In my head, I kept re-imagining what must have gone down. The screams from Jack begging those monsters to stop, but they would keep torturing him and making him feel incredible pain. The tears, the humiliation, the blood, and Jack would just have to take it all. I squirmed at the images, and felt like screaming like a bloody-murder. It was sickening, purely disgusting, to know humans could do that and not feel remorse.

I kept wishing that I could've done more, that I could have saved Jack from ever having to experience that. It hurts, because I know for a fact that I'm no knight in shining armor. I'm a fucking coward, and I let people run over me like nothing.

_Then I met Jack.....and he changed my life._

His energy and goofy smile, showed me the light in a dark space. His laughter could cure any sad atmosphere. His deep love for everyone of us, was like no other. He would always put himself before others, and make sure everyone was okay. He was always himself, and didn't let people show him up. He was courageous, and would fight for what he believed in. I never met anyone like Jack, he made me happy. After our first kiss, I promised myself that I would stop being afraid, and stand up for myself and others, but have I really done any good? I vowed to myself that I would protect Jack, and now look what happened.

_I messed up, big time....._

***Mark's POV***

2 days.....2 days since the accident, and I blamed myself.

Because of my selfish needs, I let us get into trouble, expecting that we would be alright. He ran away from home, and got captured and........was raped. I wanted to vomit, my stomach churning from guilt itself. I could've prevented this from happening, we could've have build a real relationship.

At the bonfire I should've asked him out, not get drunk off my ass and have sex with him. Instead of getting involve with Jack's fight, I should stopped him and tell him to ignore it and not give in. He created enemies, and I made their hatred worse. Then when we would fool around in the closet, I should've been telling him how much he means to me and how great of a person he is. Having him over when my mother was out, I should've invited him over for dinner so that my mom could met him, not fucking sleep with him again.

I let my hormones get the better of me, and now Jack had to pay for it. I could've done so much for Jack, and help him grow as a person. Instead, I fucked up his life and destroyed the bright, bubbly person that he was. Who knows what he'll become after this, and what I lost on. A boyfriend that I could love, and have him love me back......but that's not the case anymore.

_Felix is involved......_

I had no fucking idea that him and Felix were also a thing, and I felt like my heart shattered once I found out. I can't be upset with him, we weren't dating, and he is his own person. I felt terrible for Felix, and can't even understand how is feeling about the situation also. I wish I knew what the fuck was going on, I just don't understand why things have to be so fucking complicated.

All the what if's, and could have's, and should have's......they meant nothing anymore. It's not like I can erase a paper, and redo it. That envelope is sealed, and you will have tear inside and damage it, just so you can rewrite. I can't put Jack through anymore nonsense, he has been through enough. I wouldn't even be surprised if he never wanted to talk to me again, I would respect him with that choice. I really did mess up his life, and caused so much fucking hurt.

The pain he must have felt. He would be crying, a sight I would never want to witness. He must of been begging for mercy, something he shouldn't have to do. He would call for help, only for no one to show up. A chill went down my spine as I thought of Jack calling my name for help, only for him to lose hope that I wasn't going to come.

Tears threatened to fall, but I heavily sighed and accepted my punishment of pangs of conscience.

_This is all my fault......._

***Felix's and Mark's POV***

There they sat waiting to see Jack, his parents sitting across them. Everyone was on nerve, and tensed.

Mark and Felix continually looked at the ground, awkwardness filled the air, creating tension. One way or another, they would need to talk about this. They knew for a fact that just bottling it up inside will help no one, it'll just make this situation a whole lot worse, and that was the last thing they needed right. Felix was the first person who grew impatient, and he quickly looked for a sign and glanced at Mark's face.

_He was crying...Has he been crying this whole time?_

"Mark...are y-you crying-I mean a-are you okay?" Felix stuttered.

Mark avoided his gaze, and bunched his sleeves up to wipes the few tears on his face," I-I'm fine."

_At least that is what he was telling himself...._

"Are you sure?" Felix asked concern.

He tried to speak, but hesitated. He was definitely having a hard time to find his words, and Felix really didn't blame him, this whole situation is fucked up. Felix tried to comfort Mark, rubbing his back, and that's when he broke. He clenched Felix's shirt, burying his face into his shoulder, and the dam was demolish and the flood was let loose. Felix wrapped his arms around Mark and silently cried, and Mark just tightened his grip. They were both losing it, and right now, they needed each other the most right now.

Calming down, they both pulled away from each other's warmth. It was reassuring for the both of them to see they weren't alone in this, and smiled.

"I'm sorry, your shirt is soaked," chuckled Mark.

Felix chuckled too," Yeah, your back is too."

They shared a moment of bonding, and laughed.

"Hey, let's promise each other that whenever we need to vent out, we'll be there for each other," said Mark, who was holding his pinkie out.

"A pinkie promise?" snickered Felix at Mark's childish behavior.

Mark snapped," It secures the promise!"

" Fine, fine!" Felix shook his head, in unbelief," Alright, I promise. AND also that we tell each other everything from now on."

Mark nodded," This goes for Jack as well."

They intertwined pinkies, and shook them in agreement.

A weight of relief fell through the boys, and the knew things could get better, but they needed one another to get better.

Suddenly a nurse entered the waiting room, she walked up to the two teens and smiled genuinely. They turned their attentions to the young lady, remembering she was nurse Jessa. She kept them updated throughout the entire situation, making sure they were okay and knew how Jack was doing. She would even sneak some snacks for them out the cafeteria lounge.

"Hey, boys," she said," Jack's room is 304, he should be up now."

"Thanks Jessa," they said in unison, rushing to his room in excitement.

Spotting the bold letters of 304, they look at each other one last time and smile. They open the door, and their smiles faded.

_Oh no......._

_***Jack's POV*** _

I unplugged the machines that kept me steady, and the alarms started buzzing right away. Red lights blaring warnings, and were signaling me that I needed those machines.

_No I don't.........at least not anymore......._

Gritting my teeth, I stood up through the sharp pain throughout all of my body. I limped to the cabinets, trying not to just black out, I need to finish this once and for all.

Sighing, I turned around and grabbed the wall leaning myself against it. Heavy breathes escaped my mouth as I clutched the wall, my knuckles turning white, wheezing out of exhaustion and torture. I knew I was pushing myself to the limits, but my determination helped motivate me to completing my task.

Taking a study leap, I reach the equipment cabinet, holding myself up on the edge of the counter. My body weight was held up by it, and I shakily have my hand rummage through the drawers and shelves. I whimpered in frustration, and tears escape my eyes as I desperately kept my search on.

My hand grasps onto something, and a feeling of defeat surfaces through me. The world freezes, looking down at t this messed up boy, it gives me pity and asks me if I really want this. I nodded, not even second thinking my decision. I hold it in front of my face as I stare at the shiny object.

_A sugerical scalpel.......this will do......._

My body giving way, I lean against the wall and hold my wrist out for me. I grew anxious of the pain but knew it would all end soon anyway.

_Just do it, Jack.......fucking kill yourself already......._

I dig the scalpel in at the tip of wrist were my arteries and vein were, it pierced my skin easily, and I drag harshly down until a long line was drawn against my arm. I cried out in pain, as blood leaked out and spilled everywhere. I was shaking, but switched hands to do the same thing to my other arm. It was too much to handle, and I collapsed onto the ground losing blood fast. 

I cried gently as my vision started to blur. 

_Useless....Worthless...No Value.....Disappointment....Stupid.....Ugly........_

This was it, the end for Sean McLoughlin. 

I hear chatting between two people, and then silence, but only for a moment and then yelling.

"SEAN! No, no, no!!!" cried a familiar voice, who was shaking me." Please stay awake, people are going to help you, STAY ALIVE!!!"

"No......please I d-don't want help," I whispered out, barely managing to speak.

Sad thing was, I knew who they were......Mark and Felix. Mark grabbed hold on my and embraced me while sobbing out, and Felix yelled for help choking on his own words.

"Sean, please don't leave us.....why did you do this to yourself?! Please we need you Jack, don't take your life from me!!!" Mark cried as he held my body.

"SOMEONE FUCKING HELP, PLEASE!!!!" Felix screamed.

I struggled for air, and I knew I was dying. This was it for me. I was going die in front of my friends, and will be forgotten as a fuck up. 

_Goodbye cruel world......._

Before I knew it, Mark was pulled off of me, his screams and curses for them to let him go. Felix held him against his chest, whimpering and sobbing. My Ma entered the room and my Pa held her in her arms, while she begged for someone to save me, screaming at God to take her instead. My Pa was teary with wide eyes, as he stood shock in unbelief. Doctors and nurses rushed in and immediately worked on keeping me alive.

They held rags to my bloody arms, applying pressure to make sure I don't bleed out. I wanted to pull away but I had no strength to. Nurse Jessa checked my pulse, and she grew worried.

"He's not breathing!" cried Jessa," Begin the defibrillator."

Nurses undid my gown til my chest was exposed, they count down to three and pressed the two cold pieces of metal on my chest. **SHOCK**. A spring of electricity spring throughout my body, and I fought against it. They pumped against my chest, and they count down once more. **SHOCK**. Again they repeated the process, and I felt my body jolt up and shook. 

"Stop!!!" I begged, with whatever little energy I had." LET ME DIE!!!!!!!"

My friends and family cried as I said that, a spear piercing their hearts. They don't need me, they can be happier when I'm gone. I just create problems, I'll ruin their lives. This is the best for them, I know it. I want this, I don't want to live in this shit world. I'm tired of being a victim, and letting everything else shit all over me.

_Please, I don't want to come back............_

**SHOCK** , and I gasped and took in a big breath of air. I coughed and the group watching me, known as my family and friends, grew relived that I was going to be okay.

The doctors carried me on a gurney, and took me to surgery to sew up my arms and give a blood transfer. Jessa held my hand the whole way again, but it felt tighter, like if she let go she would lose me again. My arms hurt, and I could feel myself getting sleepy. I cried silently on the way to the surgery room, in frustration that I was still here. I was so close, I saw the light and wanted it to carry me away, but a dark force pulled me back saying it was not my time yet. I struggled to reach my hand out to that light, but just like everything and everyone in my life, it just disappeared.

_Why can't I get one victory ......._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is the last sad chapter, it gets better from here, I promise :)


	18. "You're Just Eliminating Life From Getting Better"

***Jack's POV***

I woke up in severe pain in my arms, and I knew exactly why. Fuck, I failed. Even in death, I can't succeeded at nothing, I'm just a failure.

"Why?" I whispered, choking on my sobs.

I banged my head against my pillow, screaming in frustration. I flared my limbs, upset at the world. I didn't care anymore, I can't.

"WHY?!!?!?!" I yelled, breaking down." WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME, HUH?!?! I JUST WANT A FUCKING BREAK, AND EVEN THEN YOU MAKE SUFFER!!!!! WHY?!?!?"

I sobbed harshly, the hardest I have ever cried. I could barely breath from all the tears and screams escaping my body, and I shook with tiredness.

I was so tired, and I just wanted the pain to go away, but it never does. It's always there, taunting me and teasing me, because it can. I have an aching that the world gets enjoyment from my torture, and I just don't understand.

Thats my problem, I DONT UNDERSTAND. I have so many questions, awaiting to be answer, and so angry that they won't be answered.

I just want to know why did this have to happen to me. That's all I want....I want to know what I did wrong. What did do to deserve all the hurt, all the pain, and why won't it stop?

"It hurts, it hurts so bad..." I cried out." IT HURTS!!!!!!!"

Tears and mucus, coated my face, and I felt terrible. This is worst thing I ever felt, and I wanted it to stop. Just give me one second, one moment of peace. Please....

"Please make it stop...." that was the only thing I could say, with the remaining strength I had.

"It will," said a voice.

I turned around and faced Jessa, my nurse, the person who saved me. She wasn't in uniform though, instead in regular clothes. Her teal blue hair was curled with a beanie on, glasses as usual, bracelets and piercings, and was wearing a leather jacket.

"Maybe not today, maybe not next week, month or year," she said." But eventually it will."

"How do you know?" I scoffed.

She walked closer to my bed and glared at her, upset. She changed my fate, she didn't let me die. It's her fault I'm not at peace.

"I understand that you're upset at me, I would too if I was in your shoes," she told me." But I didn't come here to apologies."

"So why are you here?" I asked, facing away from her.

"Well, first of all it's my job. Second, I wanted to talk to you," she admitted.

"Well I don't want to talk, so leave," I snapped.

I knew she meant well, and I really shouldn't blame her. She hasn't really done anything wrong, but do her job. For some reason I couldn't find it in myself though, to fully accept that. I wanted to be mad at everyone else, cause if it was my fault then I don't think I can handle that....even though I knew it WAS my fault.

"Jack, do want to hear a story?" she said, but before I could respond she went on." Even if you don't I'm still going to tell you."

_Goddamn this woman..._

"There once was a little alien that crashed landed on Earth," turning my head, I paid attention." She knew that people would be terrified of her if they knew what she was, so she disguised herself to be something she's not. For years she kept it up, until she met a young princess. This young princess was was special for she see souls. When she found out that the little alien wasn't human, she wasn't scared. In fact, she encouraged the alien to come out of hiding, and people saw what she was and I can tell you...they didn't like it."

I grew fixated on the words, and grew very interested in the story Jessa was telling me.

She continued," They beat the alien, to the point she was barely able to open her eyes. The alien was so disgusted with herself, to the point, she wished she were dead. The little princess grew upset, and defended the poor little alien. The princess took a huge risk on doing that, and helped the poor little alien up. People saw that act and were shocked. They stared at their hands and the princess read their souls, it read SIN. Their actions were barbaric and unhumane. They knew for a fact that a person sows what they reap."

"So what happens next?" I said, obviously curious.

"Well, the people who treated the poor little alien badly felt guilt, and asked for forgiveness. The alien which gladly gave them, even the ones that didn't feel bad of what they have done," Jessa responded.

"But why?! They treated her so badly, they don't deserve it," I said, upset.

"You see Jack, the little alien had compassion. Forgiveness isn't for the other person, but for oneself," Jessa exclaimed." Yes, the alien could've stayed mad and gotten revenge, or even given up...but she didn't. She knew that these people weren't perfect, and that maybe just maybe, they can learn and better themselves for the next time."

"How?! People were so cruel to her and yet she forgave them just  like that?" I said, baffled.

"It wasn't easy for her, it was testing her strength and faith. She knew that life is hard, but she has to pull forward and continue for certain people. She did it for the princess, because they loved one another," Jessa stated." Jack, life wasn't made to be easy, cause we wouldn't learn anything from it. We learn, so future generations won't make the same mistakes, and be better than us."

I began to cry again," But it's so hard...and I'm so weak...."

She grasped my hand and held onto it," I know...I know. You can't give up, you can't. If you aren't able to carry that heavy rock, I'll help. People who love, will help. You can't fight a battle alone, let us help you Jack. You aren't going to fix anything all by yourself. Suicide does not end the chances of life getting worse, Jack. Suicide eliminates the possibility of it ever getting better."

I broke down at that, and Jessa held me in her arms. 

_Thank you for a just a moment of peace...._

We separated and I felt good, for the first time in a long time. I actually smiled too, and Jessa look like she was the one who was going to start crying.

"Thank you for talking some sense into me, nurse Jessa," I told her, with sincerity.

"Call me Jessa, and of course Jack," she said.

Randomly another girl comes in, and I didn't recognize her. She had her brown hair in a ponytail, glasses also, and was wearing a black dress and a denim jacket with pins. She was about the same size of Jessa, but slightly shorter.

"Hey, you ready?" she asked Jessa, before turning to me." Oh hi, I don't think we met. I'm Larissa, but call me Gallie please."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sean but call me Jack," I said, genuinely.

She stared me in the eyes, and drew closer to me. It was weird at first and I grew uncomfortable, until she touched my hand and smiled. The touch was warm, and I felt calm from it.

"You've been hurt so many times that it's too high to count...but their is something inside you. It's special, Jack," she told me.

"Uh, thank you," I responded, astonished." Um, excuse me, what just happened?"

"I've been told I'm really good at reading a person," she said, winking at Jessa." So I'm sorry to cut this visit short, but we are going on a date real quick."

"Are you gonna be okay, Jack?" Jessa asked.

"Oh, yeah, it's totally fine," I responded.

"Great, I hope to see you again," Gallie said, happily.

Her and Jessa intertwined hands, and walked off. I smiled at their happiness and soon understood. 

Starkng at their backs, their was an UFO patch on Jessa's jacket and a castle on Gallie's. 

"Hey!" I called out before they left.

Their heads turned my direction, and I spoke out," So where is the little alien and princess now?"

Jessa chuckled," I think you already know."

Gallie chuckled, and they left. I chuckled at myself, and whispered out loud.

_"Thank you little alien, and thank you princess," I said._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suicide is never the answer, if you ever feel lonely, reach out for help. Please.
> 
> #YouWillBeFound


	19. Chapter 19: We’ll Still Be Here (END)

***Jack’s POV***

I finally started making amends with the damage that has been done, and I was doing a lot better. I had a conversation with Nurse Jessa, and she offered to have therapy sessions with me. I agreed since I thought it would help, and she gave me advice on how to slowly fix what has been broken. 

I first started with giving in to the rape kit, and said the names of who harmed me to the police. James and his goons are being located and will be arrested, and will be put on trial for sexual assault and rape. 

Next, I had a conversation of me coming out to my family, who were actually very accepting. After all, they knew how much bad could happen if I wasn’t shared support. I felt great being myself finally, and was glad I could begin to build better relationships with my family now, especially with my Ma and Pa. I knew our bonds were only going to get stronger from here on out.

Finally, was to talk with my two best friends...and sort things out.

***

Today was the day.

“I can do this, I can do this,” I repeated to myself.

I inhaled deeply when I heard a knock at the door.

”Come in,” I said.

The two shy teenagers enter the room, awkwardness and concern filling the air. 

It was time I spoke to these two boys and finally clear some things up, because that is what they deserved. Felix and Mark meant a lot to me and I do love them, but I can’t be with both of them so in fairness...I won’t be with any of them, at least not romantically. Friends was something I’m hoping is still available, and if it wasn’t, at least I did some good of doing the right thing.

”Before you guys say anything, I want to apologize for everything I have done wrong...” I began.

Both of them paid close attention, signaling that they were fully listening and awaited me to continue.

”First for starters, I’ll be doing some therapy with Nurse Jessa. I need it after all the bullshit that has been done, and I’m hoping I can not only get better physically and mentally, but also learn a few things for the future. I know it must of been traumatic to see me in a...not so great position, so I was hoping maybe you guys are willing to join me for some sessions,” I said, hopeful of good responses.

Felix pat Mark on the back and he flinched in sudden surprised, and I chuckled at his dorkiness.

”Of course, Jack. I think that is a great step in a good direction,” Felix said, enthusiastically.

We turned towards Mark,” Yeah, that sounds like a logical and smart idea.”

“Okay, great!” I smiled.

Now it was time to get into the emotional stuff. I already have rehearsed what I’ll say, but now that it’s here, I’m having my doubts. It’s painful for me alone, but I can’t stand that I have to do that to them but...this is the correct decision. We all need to move on, it’s better for us.

I sighed,” So now, uh, geez this is gonna suck....”

They both have a supporting smile on their faces right now, full of trust and understanding. The feeling overwhelmed me in a bittersweet way, but it helped encouraged me to speak again.

”Mark....Felix....,” I started, choking back the tears.” I slept with te’ both of ya, during around the same time. I didn’t mean to make it such a mess, and I’m really sorry this is the way you have to find out. I slept with Mark first then made out with Felix which not only a few days later slept with him also. I then I messed with Mark during our punishments for school, and even more slept with him again...I’m s-sorry and understand if you guys are upset with me.”

They were both red faced, and glanced at one another. Mark looked away, blushing on how embarrassed he felt of how many more times we did it than Felix, and Felix chuckled nervously while looking at me.

”Uh Jack, about that...” Felix started.

”Wait! Did you too also-“ I started before getting cut off.

”What?! God no! Me and Felix already knew...” Mark admitted.” The day we got caught by my Mom, I met up with him cause I needed advice, and we kinda just founded out.”

”You don’t have to worry about that Jack, we sorted it out already,” Felix explained.” By the way, let’s never establish more on what happened in those moments, please.”

”Yes, please...” Mark agreed.

I then felt dumbfounded, and threw my head back,” Fuck guys, you have no idea how fucking stress you both made me. I even practiced on a damn mirror!”

They both burst and bent over out laughing at my idiocy. I soon joined in on how pathetic I was being over this. These guys were my friends after all, I don’t even know why I overthinked all of this when I knew they are great people who were very open minded.

”Guys you just made my day a whole lot better, thanks,” I said, before looking down solemnly.” But I’m afraid I can’t be with any of you, it’s just not fair towards the other person and I don’t like making choices like this. I hope you can understand my viewpoint, and hopefully we can stay friends.”

They frowned at that, but quickly nodded while returning to their smiles.

”It’s fine,” Felix sincerely said.” Thanks for the honesty.”

”Yeah, I’m totally alright with it. Besides I’ll just feel bad either way, so I’m just glad we can still be friends and everything,” Mark proclaimed.

”Okay, ye’ bastards, get over here and hug my emotional ass already,” I laughed, opening my arms.

They both joined my embrace, and we held each other, with silent tears in our eyes. We stayed there just taking in the moment, and enjoying each others’ warmth and comfort.

”Thanks for not giving up on me,” I said to the both of them.

”No Jack,” Mark said.” Thanks for being in our lives.”

Felix said also,” Thanks for changing our lives for the better.”

That hit me hard, and the waterfall broke, and I sobbed as I held them tighter.

_Things are finally getting better.._ _._

_** THE END ** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the end of the story, thanks for everyone who read the story :D
> 
> Sorry for not completely this sooner, especially when I was so closed to finishing it. But hopefully it was worth it? XD
> 
> Also if you liked this, please check out my other stories or even leave suggests on what I should write. Heads up that a new story should be going up eventually, and it will be completed when I post it. I don’t know when, but it will be going up :)
> 
> Ok no more rambling, THANK YOU!!!

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a work in process and will have multiple chapters. Hope you guys will enjoy it! Feel free to even make suggestions in the comments, I'll always reply :D


End file.
